Reborn
by JadedSkyCat
Summary: When a girl from our world dies from a horrible accident, she is reborn as the baby of Sawada Iemitsu and Nana, and for some reason, her vision's funny. FemTsuna. ADOPTED FROM: Lady Helena Styvhals
1. Chapter 1

**Target Zero: Reborn?**

It was true when people say that their whole life would replay itself if they were close to Death. That was what a young girl had realized when time seemed to stop for her when a truck was about to hit her.

Flashes of her life came to her like wildfire. The fond childhood doing whatever she wanted, her father leaving like a chicken, her mother becoming a total mess, and the painful bullying, she couldn't breathe. It was too early. She didn't want to die yet. She was leaving with so much regret and she still hadn't even fulfilled her dreams, her goals or whatever was left for her do it.

 _'_ _What if...I should have...I could have...I have to...,'_ thoughts like these flew into her mind and she felt like crying or maybe she had already started crying? She couldn't tell anymore.

Her eyes closed and her body felt numb. What was there to do anymore?

"WATCH OUT!"

She didn't know who shouted nor did she exactly know how it had happened. The girl could only remember jumping out in front of the speeding truck to save some poor soul that just happened to have stepped out on the street at that exact time.

Well, either that or it was her being hit by the truck herself after she had been too busy trying to escape her bullies, who had decided to have some fun and had thought, _'Hey, why not play tag with her and the loser gets a beating, just for the fun of it? It's not like she's going to be killed or anything.'_

Wrong, it was unpleasantly wrong and people could only watch horrified as the poor girl clothed her body in red.

None came to the funeral.

Why would there be people? The girl was nobody, only a girl with no friends. Her mother, driven by guilt, couldn't even bear to acknowledge what had happened to her only daughter and the bullies, who were constantly pestering her day in and day, didn't want to realize their faults and their involvement to the accident.

They said and thought that it wasn't their fault. She was just a weird girl, who was liked anime...well, she didn't just like it. She was obsessed with anime.

Maybe that's why they were so mean to her.

Wasn't it a known fact that boy's pick on girls that they like? So they started picking on her because they liked her, but when she showed absolutely no reaction or interest in return, their actions became more forceful and violent.

But it wasn't her fault that she found the anime men more attractive than men in real life. She even had a crush on one of the boy's in her all-time favorite series. A bad boy of course with black hair and cold gray eyes, but he's got a soft side that every fan of the series know about, and that's exactly what makes him so likable. The girl suspected that the boy had a secret fan-club that stayed in their circle of fans, because the dude would not take kindly if he found out that he had a bunch of stalker ladies after him.

This girl however, was not like those other fan-girls out there.

She had a reason behind being so obsessed.

She lead a horrible life, living with her mother in an old trailer that didn't even work properly, it smelled like garbage because her mother never cleaned up after herself and it's just so much that a girl could take care of on her own. Not only did she have to take care of herself and the place she lives in, she also had to take care of her mother, because her mother sure as hell wouldn't do it.

The world of anime and manga was the only place of which she could seek refuge

She had often dreamed about entering one of those worlds, to be a part of the story as one of the head characters (that had been gender-bended into female) or to be there as one of her own OC's.

But that would never happen.

Earlier that day of her accident, she had been fed up with her mother's carelessness. They had been shouting at each other about something she had forgotten. She was fed up. She just packed her backpack and left, not wanting to live there anymore.

That's when it happened, the reason still unknown but she knew one thing...

She had died immediately after she had flown through the air and hit the back of her head against the pavement.

She knew little of another life waiting for her in another dimension.

* * *

"Just look at her," the voice that had spoken belonged to a man, she knew that because it was too deep, dark and masculine to be feminine, but then again, who was she to judge?

"Beautiful, isn't she?" now that, was definitely a female voice.

"Like her mother then," the male voice spoke to the woman. _A romantic then?_

The girl could feel something large holding her, pressed against her entire back. So either the hand that was holding her up was enormous, or she had all of the sudden shrunk. She was guessing on the latter. There are not that many giants out there in the world, you know.

The girl finally decided that it was time to actually see who it was that was holding her.

"Oh, honey," the man whispered, but she could still hear him. "I think she's opening her eyes." his voice was exited, like he had been waiting for this moment for a long, long time.

"Let me see, let me see." the woman chanted just as excited as the man. The girl could hear some creaking coming from behind her; you know the sound, like the one a bed makes when you jump in it.

 _Colorful._

That it was. She had never seen so many colors like this and she felt her eyes cringed in pain at being by blinded by them. Brown and yellow were the most dominant among the colors and she wondered where the talking man and woman were.

She couldn't see them against all the colors.

Somehow, even without knowing where they were, she could still feel that they were quite surprised with the way the girl's eyes looked like, and this made the girl wonder, just how her eyes looked like now. She knew for a fact that her eyes used to be hazel, but now...

"What's wrong with our baby's eyes?" the woman's voice asked, sounding a bit worried as the girl felt herself be embraced by another body. Where the body was, she still didn't know. The only thing she noticed was that the brown color was a lot closer than before.

This is when she realized that she was a baby. The girl had returned into infantry.

She had been reborn.

"I'll go get a doctor." the man's voice said and her ears struggled to hear the heavy steps getting softer and quieter. The yellow color seemed to be getting dimmer with every step. It was strange, so very strange.

A hand, or at least the girl thought it was a hand, moved the her and she once again noticed how the brown color was coming closer, mixing itself with lighter colors.

"Blue eyes like your father," the woman smiled, how did the girl know this? Don't ask her! She's a baby for crying out loud! "But it's like you don't have a pupil at all, just two shades of blue." oh, so that's why they are so freaked out?

"Gah!" the little girl bubbled, right before she reached out her small, chubby hands towards the mess of colors in front of her, letting her fingertips stroke over to where she hoped was the woman's face.

Okay, things were just getting stranger and stranger by the minute.

As the girl let her fingers travel over a soft texture, an image was forming from her mind and she was seeing yet unseeing. So she continued, stroking her hands over every inch of her mother's face and before she knew it, there she was, her apparent mother in all her glory.

But she felt something amiss.

The person in front of her looked exactly like her old mother though she knew it wasn't her mother. Was it possible to be reborn like this? She couldn't tell if she was hallucination or not.

There were just messes of colors in the background and she wondered why she was seeing things like this. It was something in a dream.

Something clicked in the little girl's head.

It wasn't possible for the woman to look like her mother and it was impossible to only see burst of color. Having pupils should have made it clear enough and the girl felt stupid for not knowing sooner.

She was blind or more specifically, she had an eye disorder so she could only see beams of colorful lights.

The image, she had seen, was something her mind had registered. She briefly remembered reading how it wasn't the eyes, which registered an object but the brain. Touching something and feeling their texture made her identify the object and her mind supplied additional details because her eyes were unable to see them.

Sadness crept into her heart and she felt her stomach dropped. It meant that she could never know how her new parents really looked like and that she would only see her old mother while looking at her new one.

She might even find a friend in this new life but she wouldn't be able to see what their appearances were like. Then again, she wouldn't be able to see how a person would look like so she wouldn't be fooled by their facade. Such contradicting blessing and curse...

The woman seemed to have moved her hand to stoke over her daughter's head. The girl could somehow 'see' auburn strands falling around her eyes, it was weird. Maybe it had meant that her hair was auburn? Then, it meant that her mother's hair was that of a shade of brown.

Glee found its way to her.

She could still be able to know how people looked like! It was try-and-error method but it was enough for the girl. She was even happy to know that she had a different hair color.

The girl had always wanted to have auburn hair, it looked golden in certain lights, but in the world she had been in before, she had been stuck with boring, straight, black hair.

The woman seemed to have hugged the baby to her chest. Said baby briefly thought that she should stop adding "seem" in her head whenever she felt a movement.

"Do not worry baby, Mama will love you even if there is something wrong with your eyes, and your father will as well," she felt the woman pull her away, seemingly trying to look at her eyes again.

"And those eyes of yours make you look rather mysterious," she smiled even wider. "My baby's going to be a heart-breaker!" she hugged the baby close to her chest while she squealed.

"Nana, don't kill the girl just after she's born," Oh, the man had just entered the room without any of the two females noticing... was the dude a ninja? And was Nana her mother's name?

That was alike to the mother of the main character from her favorite anime.

The man took the girl out of his wife's arms, looking into her eyes. The little girl held her breath and tried not to touch any part of man, afraid that she would see a different image. She didn't want to see her abandoning father in place of this warm and kind man.

"The doctor will be here in a minute sweetheart," he told his wife, right before turning the attention back towards the girl. "In the meantime, we should name this little angel."

The brown woman laughed at her husband.

"True," she nodded. "What do you want to call her?"

The man grew quiet and the girl had a feeling that he was staring at his wife as if she was insane.

"You mean you're letting me choose?" he asked, staring at his wife with wide eyes.

"But of course," his wife answered, getting up on her knees, latching onto her husband's shoulder so that she could look at the miracle in his arms, too. "I'm too tired to think of a name right now anyway."

The man looked at his wife, and then down at the girl in his arms.

He smiled.

"Then...," he lifted the girl by placing each hand under her arms. "Her name shall be Tsunako." he smiled proudly at the name he had chosen.

The woman could only smile.

"Beautiful," she laughed. "Sawada Tsunako," she glanced at her husband. "I have a feeling that you'll have to beat the boy's away from the door one day." she giggled.

The baby titled her head in confusion. She didn't see what was funny but she had a feeling it was her father's reaction. There was a slight beam of yellow lights.

"But of course, I will," the man vowed. "No man in this world is good enough for my little angel."

That was the last thing the girl (now named Tsunako) witnessed the day of her birth, for she fell asleep shortly after her father declared to the whole world that he would never allow his adorable little angel to get married unless she had gotten pregnant, then he would kill the man that did it to his baby girl.

There was one thing Tsunako knew though.

And that was that she's going to like this life, no matter how dangerous it will be.

* * *

Nana had often wondered what it felt like to have a child of her own. At the start of her marriage with Iemitsu, she had felt the tiniest envy whenever she caught sight of her friends' children and wished desperately for a child.

Looking at the sleeping baby in her hands, she felt like crying. Her baby was beautiful and she could just imagine many people loving her child. She had a feeling that her child would also be strong. Call it a mother's intuition. Of course, there were the issues of eyes but...

She gently touched the soft skin and wondered briefly if this was what most mothers felt at their first child—pride and mostly, joy. She felt like yelling to the world that this was her child.

Her Tsunako, the child with many bonds...

"She'll be okay, Nana," her husband assured her with that confident smile and she felt the burden of her child's eyesight leaving her. Her hand continued to stroke Tsunako's hair.

When the doctor had revealed that their daughter had an eye disorder, the woman had immediately been filled with guilt. She felt it was her fault because the baby had come from her and she grew worried about how her little girl would live with eyes, which could and couldn't see.

Her eyes dimmed with the faintest hint of sadness and concern. "I don't know, Iemitsu," she muttered softly, not wanting the child to wake up. "I'm worried that other people would treat her differently and that she wouldn't enjoy her life. I want her to be happy and safe, Iemitsu."

'I'll keep her safe. I'll make her have the happiest childhood,' Nana vowed to herself despite her pessimistic words. 'Tsunako, Iemitsu and I, the three of us, we'll be together and be happy together.'

She didn't notice how her husband had become stiff and had showed distress and guilt in his eyes. If she had, then she would have asked with that all too worried eyes that made Iemitsu reveal everything about himself. She might have found out the secret he had been keeping.

But she hadn't turned around. She hadn't seen anything.

"I promise you that you have nothing to worry about," Iemitsu bit his lip from saying anything else. He didn't want his words to be a lie but he knew the unexpectedness of his occupation. His fist clenched in anger.

No, he wouldn't think of it.

Staring at the small fragile life of his daughter, he couldn't help it. Intense protectiveness flew into his veins. Funny, how he would only stop and think about the dangers of being a mafia when he was brought to reality that his family, _one of his own blood and flesh and his beloved wife_ , could really be hurt by his enemies.

What if a rival famiglia found out about his family and tried to kill them?

 _'_ _Have I been too relaxed?'_ he couldn't help the trail of thoughts before he closed his eyes, trying to calm down. _'No. I haven't let, even the Vongola except for Nono, have a single hint about my marriage with Nana escape. There's no one from mafia coming.'_

He forced himself to not react in front of the woman and slightly clenched his hands. He would rather die than have his family be involved with the mafia. That, he promised.

And they had both fulfilled their promises.

For the consistent five years of growing up, Tsunako had turned into an adorable girl with the cutest smile that could melt the coldest soul. She was a little quiet and sometimes jumpy but the couple figured that her eyes were the main cause of it.

Of course, it didn't help that children her age didn't seem to like her much and find her eyes to be freaky.

Nana tried to help all she could and other mothers had sympathized as well. They tried playing childish dates between the children but there was no success.

Children just didn't have the capability to understand Tsunako's case though the girl seemed to understand it a little and just tended to avoid other children.

It's a mature thing to do but Nana was worried about her child's future. Iemitsu tried to ease her concerns but she just couldn't stop them. An uneasy feeling crept to her heart whenever she simply watched.

"Nana, she'll be okay," the blond man smiled comfortably. "Aren't you the one who told me she'll be the strongest? She's maturing nicely and quickly."

Apprehension filled her caramel eyes. "That's what I'm more worried about, Iemitsu," she said unusually serious. "What if she grows up too fast for anyone to understand? I don't want her to lose her childhood and innocence."

The husband said nothing at what she said. He had a feeling that their daughter wasn't growing just because of her lack of friends or her blindness. He gritted his teeth, seeing another movement in the shadows.

 _Assassins._

Since last month, there had been an increase of assassins trying to spy on his family and he noticed that this led to Tsunako's paranoid and unexpected maturity. He figured her Hyper Intuition had something to do with this.

The Mafioso tried everything to find the leak in the information about his family but with no such luck. He could only take down the assassins before they attacked. He wondered if it had something to do with the Vongola.

 _'_ _I haven't been in contact with them since Tsunako's birth,'_ Iemitsu was tempted to sigh. He had been given the vacation since it was their first child but he was anxious to know what's happening and why it was affecting his family. _'Nono would call me if something's wrong. The leak must be a small mistake.'_

"Let's go to the park," he suggested for the sake of relaxing. That was what they needed the most.

Almost as if the problem had been solved, the browned-haired woman smiled blissfully unaware of the current danger they were facing and went to retrieve their daughter, who beamed innocently to the world.

And Iemitsu wanted to keep them like this.

They had the greatest time in the park. He had held her child up in the air and was rewarded with a bell-like laughter and a sunny grin from her. He walked besides his smiling wife. With no worries or problems, they were happily in their own world.

"Up! Up!" Tsunako cried out joyfully as her arms had risen up for the man, trusting him to do as he was told.

The blond didn't think twice and compiled to his daughter's commands. It had been a rather difficult time for him to get close to her. For some reasons, the girl never wanted him close and seemed to be looking at him like she was seeing something else. The doctor explained that it might have something to do with her eyes only seeing colors.

They had suggested that she might be imagining something scary so he had tried his best to ease the child's fear of him. It took a long time but the result was worth it.

"Up we go!" he shouted gleefully and smiled widely. He heard his wife giggling at the corner. "It seems like our daughter likes the sky, Nana."

"Yes," seeing that beautiful smile of hers, he had felt like he was falling in love once more. "We should do this often. I know that Tsu-chan will love to be here to see the sky again."

"We'll visit again," the husband promised.

However, he never did fulfill the promise. They had never gotten the chance to go again and the place was replaced into a school. And the most important reason...

Iemitsu had gotten a call from Nono that night. He had already forgotten his previous thoughts and had thought nothing of the call. He didn't know that the call would be the start of the plot moving forward.

His mistake...

"My first son's dead."

No greetings, just the simple fact. But everyone in mafia had been thought to read through the lines, even someone like Iemitsu.

Something dreadful filled into the man. There had only been one conclusion as to why his boss had called with news like this. He felt himself tremble.

"You want me back," his mouth felt dry just saying it. In other circumstances, he would gladly go back to find out the bastard that did this but he couldn't. Not now, not when his risking his own family. "Nono, I...I..."

He bit his lip and felt like slapping himself. This was no time to be weak.

"Iemitsu," he heard the voice of his boss filled with understanding and sympathy. "I understand that you want to protect your family, especially since because of my son's death, there are files leaked but Vongola needs you here."

"There are assassins here. You know that I can't leave my family unprotected, Nono. They need me," he almost pleaded to stay. He knew his duties but he couldn't walk away from his own family. He just couldn't.

There was a tired sigh on the other line. "I was afraid that was the case," the old man said dejectedly before becoming strong again. "I understand. I will send some skilled men to guard your family. You may visit them from time to time. I suggest that you try to find the killer, not just for Vongola but also for your family."

Iemitsu didn't understand why his boss was adamant in having him came back but he didn't want to. Even when his family would be guarded, he would be more ease if he was with them.

He was ready to protest again when the other continued solemnly and apologetically, "Your daughter is direct line to Giotto, to the Vongola. I hope you didn't forget it, Iemitsu. If my sons died, she'll be next in line to be the boss of Vongola."

His body ran cold. He had forgotten. He had truly never thought of it before.

He needed a drink.

"That was low blow, Nono," he attempted a joke but no one had laughed. His eyes turned bitter and determined. "When shall I leave?"

"As soon as possible, preferably tomorrow... Everything's already prepared your arrival."

They talked for hours about the details of his flight and when it ended, the blond man had gone into the kitchen. He searched for a wine or beer and drunk the bottles he had found. He tried to drown himself in grief.

If he would turn alcoholic, it wouldn't surprise him.

Nana, on her part, oddly didn't comment on seeing him drinking in the morning and the big travelling bag by his side but there was a slight frown in her face that didn't belong there. The man wanted to make her smile but he didn't know how. Not when he himself didn't feel like smiling.

At the sight of her worried daughter, he had forced himself to smile.

"Tsunako, Otou-san's going to be a star!" he said, faking his cheerful demeanour and felt like his heart was breaking at the betrayed and pained emotions that filled her round eyes. He didn't need to look at his wife to see that she wore the same face.

 _'_ _I'm sorry. I'm sorry.'_

There was only much one could do to prevent the plot from moving forward and there was only much one could do to keep that fragile happiness.

And so the next chapter...

* * *

Jade-chan: Hello, so I'll be continuing or revising Reborn by dreamqueenhottie and I'll be warning that I will have changes in the story.

Firstly, I made Tsuna's blindness different from the original (meaning the first version, not the canon) because I have something planned for it. Secondly, the OC will think of her previous life more than the original and it will either be seen as Tsuna-centric or KHR-centric (like seeing KHR in other's POV than the original casts). Thirdly, I will add additional scenes or change the whole original scenes for what I have in planned. Lastly, Tsuna and other characters might have more flaws than the original because I wanted them to develop in the future chapters.

I hope that you guys will be okay with these changes and I hope that my writing will be okay as well! Also, this may or may not be a problem in the future so I'm asking now. Will you guys like to have romance or a pairing for Tsuna? Remember she's well reincarnated and will be mentally older than them so I guess it might be a problem... What do you guys think?

Oh yeah, I don't really like Iemitsu but I wanted to give him a chance and don't hate Nono. He's just doing what a boss should do for his family and he also didn't have much choice. Iemitsu is important to the Vongola, after all. I also had a reason why I added the last scene. It's needed for the next chapter. Anyway, the timeline here is OC's death and Tsuna's five years in living.

Trivia: Why is Tsunako the child with many bonds? I researched about it and found out that "Tsuna" means rope, which can be a metaphor for bonds or something and "ko" means child so I thought that her name could mean "child with many bonds" or "bonded child". Tsunayoshi means lucky rope or lucky bond and his/her element is Sky so I thought it fit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Target Zero Point Five: Childhood and Decisions, Story of a Mother and Child**

* * *

 _I'm sorry for being unable to be honest about my feelings  
If only I could say "I love you"  
Thank you for giving birth to me  
I'm happy I was born as your child_

* * *

The girl, who died and was reborn, wondered why she felt familiar with her new life like she knew what was going to happen. It was almost like the story was an anime she had watched before but she didn't think it was possible.

Or maybe it was?

She really didn't know what to think.

She stopped trying to find a logical reason as to why she had been reborn since it was apparent that she wasn't waking up in any dream. She merely went into pretending that she was a normal girl with an eye disorder.

Trying to not think of anything about her past life, she called herself by her new name and acted like she was only a child. She had felt like it was her second chance to get a happy childhood compared to her previous one so she was making her life worth it.

It hadn't worked that well, especially when his new father had left her and her mother as well.

Her heart tightened just thinking, remembering the blond man saying insensitive lies and her mother suppressing the urge to cry in front of her. It had been all too similar to her past but the color she had seen in her father before wasn't yellow but black.

Her feeling, however, was the same and it might even be stronger. She had gotten used to the man and had truly started thinking of him as the father she didn't have in her previous life. It ached that Iemitsu had also left.

She hated seeing how Nana seemed to keep on smiling despite not wanting to and how the woman suffered so much even if she tried to hide it. Her old mother wasn't like that and she didn't know which one she preferred.

Both of them had suffered from their husbands leaving but while the first had lost her soul from the pain, the other had tried to make things better even through it continued to hurt.

But Tsunako never uttered a word.

She feared what would happen if she were to tell the truth about her origin and her thoughts. She hated doubting the woman, who had given her birth but she wanted to keep the only thing she could possibly call her family.

She hadn't gotten the chance to ever be a family in her past but now that she had a chance to have a family, even if it was just her mother, she seriously wanted it. It didn't matter how guilty she felt for acting differently or for keeping a deep secret.

"Tsunako-chan!" Nana called out for her with the usual bright demeanor that the girl had been used to. She didn't need to see properly to know that her mother was giving a sunny smile.

She felt herself grow a smile as well like many, who had been caught by that smile. It was endearing to know the effect her mother had to people and a part of her wondered how that blond idiot had managed to win her mother over.

 _'That bastard must have used some love potion on my mother,'_ a dark thought whispered to her mind before she could help it. She bitterly tried to think of something else than the pathetic excuse for a human that was Iemitsu. _'He doesn't deserve her.'_

"Okaa-san!" she replied back childishly, wearing the mask she had perfected in her early six years, and waited for the woman to pick her up.

She had already come to terms that she had been reborn and had acted like the child her body reflected. There were some instances that she had come too mature for re physical change but that was fine.

Others had concluded that it was due to her unusual situation. She never really protested even if she felt guilty for it. Having other children avoiding her and trying to bully her seemed to have strengthened their beliefs.

 _Bullies..._

She felt her heart skip a beat and images of her previous life, her precious encounters with bullies flashed in the back of her head.

Being born into another child didn't make her escape them, it seemed, but at least, she had adults' reluctant (and some willing) sympathy and support this time. Her eye disorder did have its perks.

Unfortunately, she still hadn't been used to being blind. Sometimes, she had instances when she saw like her old self before her hope was crushed after finding out it wasn't true. Being able to see colors instead of darkness caused her to hope everyday and she cursed her stupidity for such actions, knowing it was pointless.

Her blindness couldn't be cured. She would forever be blind for life and would always be the girl with freaky eyes in Namimori, who would be picked on by other children for it.

Somehow, the thought didn't seem as unpleasant as before even with her fear for bullies.

Warm hands enveloped her and secured her into a tender embrace almost as if knowing her pain and providing the comfort she needed. She didn't need to know or imagine the woman hugging her. She simply smiled.

"Did my little angel have fun today?" Nana asked her only child, tightening her old on her as they went back home from the elementary school. They talked cheerfully about how their days had gone like some normal family when they were anything but that. The mother couldn't help but keep close eyes on surroundings for anyone suspicious.

Yes, she was clueless and ignorant about many things concerning her husband but it didn't mean that she couldn't catch even the single hint that Iemitsu was involved in something dangerous. She wasn't stupid.

She had seen the black men a few times before the blond had left them six years ago. She never thought of it as something to be caution of at first but then, she saw her daughter becoming withdrawn and fearfully. She couldn't stop feeling that it was because of those men, who strangely appeared wherever they were.

This intuition grew stronger and heavier as the days had passed and it had only stopped when her husband had drunk one time and packed his things. The black men had even disappeared immediately, too.

She wasn't an idiot. She noticed many things but she didn't dare ask her husband. She trusted him the most (because who wouldn't when the man had proven his loyalty to her in their youth?) and she would respect his privacy.

 _'Some trust would be nice, though,'_ some part of her hissed darkly before she shook her head, _'It's fine! Iemitsu trust me! He must have a reason to not tell me.'_

Her lips were sealed despite her grave heart.

"Okaa-san," the sweet voice of her daughter snapped her thoughts and her kind eyes wondered about the slight insecurities she found in those innocent eyes. "Can you teach me how to bake?"

Almost as if second doubting herself, the child averted her glance nervously and Nana didn't like the way Tsunako was insecure about herself that she always turned away or looked down. Her daughter wasn't the useless blind she thought of herself.

She gently laid her child on the ground and gave a smile even though she knew that the girl didn't see it. She felt her eyes tearing up. She was just glad that they were already home. "Tsunako," she whispered the name as if calling a deity. "Do you know what your name means?"

Tsunako, for her part, froze.

The tone of her mother was something she never heard before and she didn't know what to do or say. In normal circumstances, she would say "no" because she truly never learned Japanese or was a Japanese in her previous life but somehow, it felt like she needed to say that she did know the meaning of her name.

Inside her heart, a memory was tugging harshly that it hurt.

 _"Mama, what's the meaning of my name?" a child with such a dazzling smile tugged at the woman_ (Tsunako thought that they looked too familiar to her and was that her old language she was hearing? Why could she even see properly here?) _who she called her mother. "I was curious since my teacher said that all names have meaning."_

 _The mother looked at the child uncertainty like she didn't know how to respond and finally settled with a short answer, "Child with many bonds."_

 _"Child with many bonds? My name sounds great!" the little girl grinned childishly though she frowned when the other glared at her. "Mother? What's wrong?"_

 _"Don't be ridiculous. Names aren't something to be happy about."_ (What was that? What was that memory? She couldn't remember. She didn't want to remember.)

"A child with many bonds," she blinked in confusion when she heard herself and she felt a string of melancholy at her words. She didn't dwell on them for fear that she would remember her past more than she wanted to.

Nana smiled happily. She didn't question how her child had known the answer. Tsunako was the bright girl and she always asked when she didn't know the answer.

"That's correct," the woman held her tiny hands caressingly. "You are Tsunako, the child with many bonds. You have a good name. You have a kind and warm heart. That's why you can't doubt yourself."

The girl flushed prettily, not used to being complemented in both lives.

" _Iem-,_ " the brown-haired woman's voice cracked a little and her daughter tried not to react badly from the taboo name. She stopped for a second and shook her head sadly. It wasn't the time to be mentioning her husband. "I could have given you a cute nickname but you already have a beautiful name, Tsunako-chan. That's why I never change it."

"It doesn't matter if you're blind. As long as you're yourself, I will never be disappointed in you. Wear it with pride."

 _'Ah...,' t_ he color brown blinded Tsuna. It was a too strong and undying force that took away all of her and made her believe. _'For some reason, my face feels cold.'_

"Ara, don't cry, Tsunako-chan," Nana chuckled lightly as if she wasn't having a serious discussion. Her caramel eyes were filled with warmth and adoration. "I only speak of the truth."

Seriously, the girl felt cheated. It wasn't fair that her mother could say such words that made her just want to let everything out.

But then again, how could she not feel like that when she finally gained the affection and love she was longing for?

 _'I love you, Okaa-san,'_ she didn't say anything and just hugged the woman tightly, once again keeping her emotions to herself. Her tears continued to fall. _'I'm sorry. I'm still a coward. I can't tell you anything. I can't even say words that I know you want to hear. I can't say it...I'm sorry.'_

It was story of a mother and her daughter against the world.

* * *

 _While working until late at night every day  
You brought me up until now by yourself  
No matter how tired you were, without complaining at all  
You always continued giving me a smile_

* * *

No one had talked about the mental breakdown that happened before. The two Sawada simply went with their lives and enjoyed the peaceful and memorable moments they had though the girl couldn't stop feeling like something was amiss and had changed.

Tsunako continued to her school in the morning, avoiding getting in contact with any neighbouring children.

Those kids just made it their routines to pick on her whenever they caught sight of her. Back when the girl tried to interact with people her age, it amused them greatly that she could fell from air and that she lost in any games.

They had dubbed her as _Dame-Tsuna,_ something she couldn't help but relate to the main character of her favorite anime.

But they had later found her to be freaky with blue pupil-less eyes that they changed the nickname to _Freaky-Tsuna_ , which in her opinion, was offensive since they were only children. She really wondered where the nice kids went.

All she met were brash and insensitive ones.

Still, the brunette never let them bother her too much and let the actions go. She didn't want to trouble her mother anymore than she was already doing.

Nana had made her living as comfortable as possible and took the job of two parents for her with a never ending smile. The woman was her mother, her father, her friend and anyone she could ask for.

The little girl definitely did not want to make things more difficult for her mother. She knew that it took a large amount of work to get her into a special school for children with disorders like her. The tools and equipment she needed were also hard to obtain.

At her school, she found people more understanding and pleasant to her condition and most teachers had been patient with her that she understood many things about her blindness. She had even learned the two types of writing system for the blind though the authorities said that she should use the Braille.

Moon Type was commonly for adults. It'd be suspicious if she were to learn and use that system easier than Braille, which was mostly used for children like her.

Her mother had tried learning as well, something that she still didn't like. The writing didn't have any use for her mother since she wasn't blind.

"Tsunako-chan!" she could remember that the brunette woman had a firm look and she frowned at her. "You are my daughter! Of course, I must learn everything you learn."

Needless to say, Nana was a force no one could win against.

Still, she drew the line when her mother suggested buying a Braille typewriter or some expensive guard dog or other stuffs that just screamed costly. The white cane and the equipments borrowed from her school were more than enough for her (and she didn't want to get the money from that bastard Iemitsu again).

Life in a special school, it seemed, was nicer in comparison to her old school. There were less than twenty students per grade and most had kept to themselves. Tsunako had found the silence and peace odd but still welcomed.

She did well in this timeline and used her past knowledge to get high grades that would make her mother proud (getting a little guilty for the little cheat). She managed to maintain a good, but with respectful distance, relationship with her teachers and schoolmates.

Her classmate had dubbed her as _Quiet-Tsuna_ or _Literature Girl_ but they were better than her older nicknames. It confused her though that some had once called her _"Class President"_ or just _"Prez"_. She wondered who started that ridiculous nickname. There hadn't even been a student council in her school.

Anyway, her mother really should stop worrying about her social life. She had fine ones!

 _'Even if I don't have friends...,'_ her thought supplied reluctantly and it continued with uncertainty. _'Maybe I should go find at least one to stop the worrying?'_

The thought persisted on haunting her mind until the end of class.

She sighed heavily and waited for her mother in the park near her school. Minutes passed by quickly and the girl was beginning to get bored and concerned. Her mother had never been that late before.

Her pupil-less eyes scanned the area, trying to sense with the intuition she had grown up with. The feeling in her guts had always been correct and she felt very jumpy because of it.

Her ears heard some soft footsteps, mostly a female, and she went to the direction of the noise.

She had quickly learned that being blindness didn't enhance her other senses like she originally thought. Just strongly using other senses many times made it stronger than usual and it was hell to enhance these senses. The payment was good though.

She had only developed her hearing skills. The others were still on progress but she was still six (much older mentally, actually) years old so she had actually done more than what usual children did.

"Hello?" she called out hesitantly. Her intuition had not warned her of anything dangerous but she couldn't see anything except indigo color blending with the green and orange color.

She could only guess that the green color was grass and trees and the orange was the sky setting. Indigo must mean the person so she went closer to it slowly, having received no answer.

She heard the quietest sobs and felt a deep concern for the stranger. (But why should she when she didn't know her or him?) Her heart was screaming to comfort, to touch and to see other.

"Are you okay?" Tsunako dropped to her knees and tried reaching out for something. She didn't care if someone had seen her act like this. For the moment, the stranger was more important. She heard a small gasp from her action, making her lip curve up. "Sorry. As you can see, I'm kind of _blind_."

She chuckled at her own joke and felt happy that the other gave even the softest laugh. Her hand came in contact with a skin and she gently examined the face she held with so much care and affection.

The image of this stranger, who she seemed to feel connected with, was starting to form.

"My name is Tsunako," she introduced herself and beamed brightly, hoping that she got her expression right. By the other relaxing, she guessed that she did. "What's your name?"

With the long silence, the brunette had thought that the other wouldn't answer but then, a melodic voice whispered, "...Nagi."

As she finally got a 'clear' view on Nagi, her smile got wider. She instantly liked the other and her intuition was pleased with just being with the girl. Her heart started connecting to Nagi.

"That's a great name, Nagi-chan!" her hand slipped downward to hold the slightly larger hands. "For some reason, I really like you. Would you like to be my friend?"

The hand she held started shaking and she frowned sadly, "That's a no?"

She figured as much. No one really liked to be a blind girl's friend. She guessed that she didn't have what it took to gain friends. She didn't even know what friends usually do or how to act to other people without any reason, except wanting to be friends.

"N-no, that's not it!"

The unexpected tug of her hand and the loud shout surprised her that she froze. Nagi seemed like a fragile girl, who never shouted but Tsunako said no word, wanting to hear her more clearly.

"I-I m-mean," the hesitation and stutter was similar to hers that she felt even more kinship to the girl. If she had doubt before, it cleared. Nagi was the friend she wanted. "D-do y-you r-really w-want t-to b-be f-friends w-with m-me?"

"Yes, I want to," the conviction in her voice must have been effective since she 'saw' Nagi smiling a little. She held back the urge to hug the other, who seemed afraid of human contact.

The indigo-haired girl nodded silently for her question before she bit her lip, remembering that the brunette was blind. "I-I'll b-be h-happy to be your friend!" she said shyly with a big blush.

They talked for hours, not noticing that it had gotten dark.

Tsunako's intuition told her that her mother was already there and was watching. It made her wonder why her mother didn't say anything.

Nana, for her part, enjoyed seeing the joy her daughter had at finally having one friend. She supposed being late was a good thing for Tsuna had met Nagi and the sweet girl became her child's first friend.

Tsunako was living up for her name though she had already started when she had interacted with her schoolmates and teachers. The brunette woman didn't know how could not see the respect and awe she received from other children with disorders.

Those reactions made her really confused as to why the children in the neighbourhood found Tsunako weird and disdainful, even.

The girl had certain troubles in expressing herself and had tendency to stare from a far but she couldn't help her blindness. In comparison, her kindness and caring attitudes overwhelmed those flaws. Not to mention, she had a great sense of justice and responsibility. She was even hardworking and loyal to a point.

Her teachers in school had viewed her with admiration and adoration as well. One had even commented jokingly that her child would someday rule the world and another had injected that her classmates followed her like young chicks following their mother hen.

The mother had never been prouder than now. She smiled brightly.

Even though it took everything in her to get her child to the special school and to get her the tools needed to adjust as a blind, it was all worth it.

Hearing the few teachers, who taught her child, complimented Tsunako and mentioned how she's doing well in class.

Seeing her classmate trusted her and seemed to be pleasant with her.

Finally, getting the friend she needed.

Nana had no regret in keeping his husband in the dark about it, in using the money she had gotten from her parents to enroll her child, and in confronting her family again despite it hurting even after this many years.

She could never regret her decision for Tsunako was smiling the brightest she had seen.

What kind of mother was she if she denied her child's happiness?

* * *

 _When we had fought over trivial things, I immediately ran out of the house  
I couldn't forget your sad face  
When I opened the front door, the usual scent of our dinner  
Gently enveloped me_

* * *

Three years, Tsunako wanted to growl or to attack the man who called himself her father but she managed to get a grip of herself, if only for mother...always for her mother and for Nagi.

Those two were the most important people in her life and if they were to plead for her calmness at the sight of her most hated person, then she would not react badly. A slight glare and frown were exceptions, of course. Maybe, a little outburst, too...

"Tsunako-chan," the warning tone of her mother didn't stop her. There were many things in the world that she could take but seeing this bastard again was not one of them.

She stared blankly at the two men in the room before announcing loudly, "I'm going to Nagi-chan. See you, Okaa-san."

She didn't dare look at her mother's face, not wanting to see her sad face. She had found out that after touching something, it had been memorized by her mind and she was able to get a better image of it. Somehow, she managed to truly see, even just a little.

She was eccentric about it before but she'd rather not see this time.

As if the man didn't notice her obvious hostility, he grinned happily at her like he hadn't abandon them three years ago and the girl wanted nothing more than to go back in time so she could have prevented herself for trusting this man and for touching him.

To be able to get a clear of the man was the worst.

Her sight was supposed to be for her important people, not for someone that abandoned his family. It was supposed to only be done to people she trusted and loved the most, not this man. Never this stranger...

"Tsuna-chan, I'm home!" Iemitsu announced cheerfully and it took everything in her not to snap. She gritted her teeth in anger. "Give your father a hug."

Somewhere in her head, a part of her thought that the blond had only been acting, that he knew what she was feeling and that he hated what he was doing to her and her mother.

She ignored it. Too bitter at being discarded again, she didn't and couldn't believe the intuition she had. The day that her father left them was the day she stopped calling the man her father. Even now, the man was still a stranger for her.

She didn't say anything for fear that she would snap. She didn't care much about this man or the other older man he had brought but she cared for her mother.

Nana had always wanted this moment to happen. She had been waiting earnestly for Iemitsu to return, crying every night for the husband she longed for. This was finally the day she had seen her husband again for three years

Tsunako couldn't bear to take away that happiness for every sacrifice her mother had given.

"Welcome," she muttered lowly and hesitantly for she really didn't want to welcome the other. She didn't call him or anything, though. That was all she was reluctantly willing to give.

She held back the urge to yell at the man once more when he cooed at her actions. She wisely hid herself to her mother's back, embarrassed and angered beyond beliefs.

Feeling the thankful pat of her mother calmed her down a little.

"Can you stay for a while, Tsunako-chan?"

Then, the fire lifted up.

The little girl frowned deeply and almost let out the growl she had been keeping. Feeling the expectant glances of the three adults, she felt intense rage rise up. She also felt betrayed that her mother would ask her of this when her mother knew her feelings about her father.

"Why should I?" her tone sounded so unfamiliar to her, a mixture of coldness and coolness. "It doesn't matter if I'm here."

"It's been a long time since your-," the woman paused for a minute, getting curious stares from the men and continued with a small smile. "Iemitsu came home. Let's make up the lost time, nee?"

Tsuna met her mother's pleading looks before saying nothing. She quietly went to the dining area and sat on her usual chair. Her mother smiled gently at it and gestured the other men to take a sit as well. She prepared a delicious feast for Iemitsu's return.

She had hoped that she could resolve the conflict between her husband and her daughter before the end of the week.

The dinner had been awkward to say the least. Only Iemitsu seemed to have not notice it, or he had simply ignored it. With every bite, the child was slowly losing her patience.

Nana didn't know what to do.

"Ah, my lovely wife makes the best meals!" the blond commented, flashing his brightest grin at the woman, who blushed prettily at the complement. "No one could compare your cooking to anyone I met in my job~!"

He continued to say many things that went through Tsunako's ears. The words he said were nothing but things he had heard and never see. She could even detect some lies, further making her hate the man.

"I'm truly lucky to have such a loving wife and adorable daughter!"

That was pretty much the last draw.

The girl, who had been reborn, stood up suddenly and silence met her abrupt action. Her mother gave her another pleading glance but this time, she ignored it.

She didn't know how or why her mother was keeping quiet at the moment because she was fed up with it already. This Iemitsu, this fucking bastard, was talking as if he knew and was there for her and Nana when it was far from the truth.

It disgusted her.

Without a word or glancing at anyone's eyes but she kept her head high, she immediately ran out of the house.

"I'm sorry," Nana spoke after a moment of silence and her face adopted the unusual sadness she badly wanted to conceal. "Tsunako-chan is having a bad day."

The old man brought a hand in the father's shoulder that had tensed up with shame and guilt. Timoteo smiled at the woman with understanding, "There's nothing to apologize. She's young. Every child has moments like this."

She didn't say anything but she did wonder why her husband had turned silent. She waited patiently for her daughter to come home and tried to block out the argument she had heard from her husband and his boss.

 _"You can't be serious, Nono!" the fierce anger Iemitsu voiced out had echoed to the silent room, where they had thought no one could hear_ (but Nana was just there, hearing everything but wishing that she didn't) _. "My daughter won't survive our world!"_

 _"You saw it with your own eyes, Iemitsu," the older man told him firmly. "She had Sky flames, the purest that I've seen even!"_

 _"It doesn't mean anything! We could have just imagined it!"_

 _"Iemitsu, I know that it's hard but your daughter is most likely going to be a candidate whether you like it or not."_

 _"Then, what have I been doing all this years, trying not to contact my family, Nono? I purposely didn't visit so that no one would notice them, leading to something like this!"_

 _"And I had my sons killed, Iemitsu. There's nothing I could do. Sooner or later, the Famiglia have to decide its heir."_

 _"And my daughter is the only option?"_

 _"You already know the answer to that question."_

 _"That's-"_

The memory was interrupted by the opening of the front door. Nana didn't know if she should be grateful for the intrusion or horrified at the horrible state of her child, who seemed to be carrying a small weight on her hands.

"Tsunako-chan!" she immediately went to the younger girl and glanced at the many burns around her body with parental concern. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Almost in daze, Tsuna answered plainly though her voice was filled with apprehension and surprise, "I'm fine. There was just a little accident. I don't have any injuries and the burns don't hurt..."

"Can you take care of this little one instead?" she asked, opening her two hands and letting her mother see the small bird, which had blood dripping from its colorful wings.

The woman shook her head. "Let me attend your burns first," she stated firmly, not waiting for an answer and merely checked her child. Tsunako's wellbeing would always be her top priority before anything else.

After making sure that the girl was okay, the mother had bandaged the injured bird and had identified the bird as a fairy pitta. She could only wonder what happened for her child to be in the state she was in and the bird to be injured.

She could tell from her daughter's eyes that nothing would be said and it hurt.

But she was also keeping the conversation between Iemitsu and his boss a secret so she didn't have any say in it.

Tsunako, for her part, felt sick to her stomach. When she had left home, she had encountered some neighbooring kids throwing rocks to a poor little bird and she had immediately felt on fire. The next thing she knew, she had already gotten in between.

And somehow, she just knew.

She wasn't just reborn into some stranger. No, she was reborn as the female version of Tsunayoshi Sawada, the character from her favorite anime.

Even as she went to her own room, her mind kept replaying the scene like a broken record.

 _Heart beating so fast...a deep burning heat igniting inside her body...emotions going wayward...her body moving on its account...feeling as if nothing could defeat her..._

 _And then, there were orange flames._

 _Sky flames..._

Kami, she couldn't breathe.

She just wanted to sleep but she knew that she couldn't. Associated by her vision impairment, she had a sleeping disorder, or more specifically non-24-hour-sleep-wake disorder. The day was appreciably longer that 24 hours for her and her mind stopped her from sleeping.

She never told anyone, especially her mother. She didn't want to burden anyone else and she didn't think that it was anything bad. Her sleeping had been the only problem, and maybe some occasionally fatigue as well.

'Please, please just this once. Let me sleep,' she pleaded in her mind and didn't notice her usually blue eyes turning to piercing orange.

Before she knew it, she had closed her eyes and opened them to see a field of flowers around her. She held her ground anxiously. She didn't know where she was or why she was able to see normally.

"What are you doing here?" an unknown voice asked and she turned to the source, indigo colors flowing around the place. She almost felt the same way as when she met Nagi.

"I fell asleep and wake up here," Tsunako answered truthfully, not knowing why she already trusted the other and shifted nervously. She knew that this place would likely be a disadvantage if the other decided to attack her. She couldn't see the other, too even though she could see her surroundings just fine.

The indigo color moved forward. "Huh," the voice sounded masculine and he (amusing, it was a he) continued musingly. "You're telling the truth."

"Fine, I'm feeling merciful so just do whatever you want in my realm," the other seemed to nod and then, the indigo color flared dangerously. "Though this is my dream, free-loader, so don't complain if you die here."

"What do you mean?"

The girl didn't really understand. She hadn't been all that smart in her past life and she had simply started being serious in studying now.

Her reincarnation, her blindness, the rocky relationship in her family and now, this...whatever this thing that happened to her, which caused her to meet this indigo boy...

She couldn't make out what's happening in her life anymore.

She didn't know to do next.

The boy seemed to notice her conflicts and didn't say anything and for that, Tsunako was thankful. She hesitantly sat by his side and thought about the things that had been happening to her.

Quietly, the other moved gracefully and sky-blue hues watched in stunned amazement when the field of flowers had turned into a beautiful snow. His smooth voice echoed around them, "Whatever you're thinking, those things don't matter here because this isn't the reality you know of. Just enjoy yourself while you're trespassing."

The next morning came too quickly for her taste but she had been more refreshed than usual. She had supposed that her body had rested up majestically despite her mind knowing that she was wild awake in some dreamland, conversing with a jaded yet kind boy.

She came down from her room to the dining room.

With the revelation that she was actually Tsuna, she felt awkward in the presence of her mother and her father. She had even realized that the other man was actually Nono.

Whatever thoughts remained with her was eventually forced to change. She couldn't stop hating Iemitsu for abandoning them but she couldn't just ignore the whole mafia business either. She wanted to know if the mafia had something to do with it.

"Good morning," her mouth felt dry at saying these words to the blond but her heart had become lighter when her father was rendered speechless and had dropped his guard, letting her see the man for who he was.

She was an idiot for ignoring her intuition that had hinted of the truth she didn't want nor care for. She had been too angry and in pain to see reasons.

But now, glancing at this man, Tsunako saw a different side of him that she didn't know...not from her old timeline nor in this one. She turned around though she had already decided to get rid of her childish grudges.

Anger still reflected in her heart but there was an understanding as well.

She walked toward her mother and brushed their shoulders together, keeping her glance to the woman, who had raised her. With unseeing eyes, she tried to convey a silent message.

 _'I'm sorry for everything.'_

And Nana merely showed that warm smile that she was known for.

 _'It's fine. Welcome home, Tsunako-chan.'_

* * *

 _You always supported me, encouraging me countless times  
I can't tell how many times you've given me your kindness  
The first time I confided you about my dreams, you silently  
Pressed your hand to my back_

* * *

A small colorful bird around a girl with sunburnt mane and cerulean orbs flew freely in the sky above, making the human smile in unmasked fondness. Soft hums and shrieking could be heard from her bird and she followed wherever it led her.

People around the two glanced with confusion but it had cleared a little when they saw the pupil-less eyes of owner. However, it created a curiosity among some peers, who didn't think of using a bird as a guiding pet.

Tsunako smiled at the fairy pitta that she had saved. In all honesty, she never thought that the bird would be grateful to her and would follow her around but it happened. She formed a bond with the animal and in return, he (she found out its gender) trailed her loyally.

Once, he had even tagged along when she was going having classes that had prompted the idea of training him to be her guiding pet.

She didn't really want one but her teachers had mentioned about her difficulty in going to places, especially unknown ones. She had been trying really hard but it was a little hard for her to navigate herself.

The little bird had been too excited to be of help that she didn't have the heart to refuse.

That was the time she decided to take the bird as her official pet. Having permission from her mother, she named him "Tsubasa" and had brought all the necessary things in taking care of him.

It had been tricky at first but they had a year to practice and to get better.

A distress in her bird snapped her from her thoughts and her now sensitive ears heard the urgency of his calling, recognizing the soprano pitch. That was one of ways in communication for the two of them, which the brunette had developed.

A soprano pitch combined with an urgent tone meant, _'Someone was in big trouble and danger.'_

For others, it would have been impossible to understand or even to differentiate one pitch or tone from another but Tsunako had her Hyper Intuition to thank for that.

Nine years, it had been nine years she had been reborn and many years had changed things.

Her previous hatred for her father had mellowed down immensely and Nana had never been happier though she wouldn't say much about the change of heart. Her mother didn't need to know that she was going to become the Vongola Decima or that Iemitsu was in mafia.

She didn't think that her kind mother would be able to take that fact (but still, a part of her knew that secrets wouldn't be kept all the time and Nana would find out all about it).

She had also been adapting well despite her blindness and she had two friends, Nagi and Tsubasa, for once (although, the former was not around often and the latter was an animal). Though there were weird instances like that dreamland and indigo boy but it had only happened so it's fine. Her new life was truly better than her old one.

She was thankful for Nana for bringing her up and she was glad to be her mother's daughter.

When she found her bird, she had already decided to help out. She wanted to do what she could for other people because that was what Nana told her. That's why she wanted to help those in trouble.

Red and yellow had dominated the colors that she had seen. She hoped that the red color didn't indicate blood. Her eyes had identified five black colors and her brain imagined the scene of a red-haired and a yellow-haired being victims while the five black indicated bullies.

She didn't know. She was merely guessing.

The situation seemed grave and she knew that she was no match for anyone. She didn't really know how to fight. The only thing she had was a pepper spray. In this case, she cursed her tendency to act first before thinking.

"What are you guys doing?" she supposed that she could figure out the situation first before anything else. She fought back the urge to run away. Yes, she was really a coward but she hated running away more than anything in the world.

It had felt like the way Iemitsu had left them and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Oh, look what we have here, a small girly," one of the black colors moved forward and had gave off a threatening aura, her guess becoming more factual by the minute, and another demanded, "Give me your money and run along, girly."

The five chuckled like there was a hidden joke and they began to comment about her mockingly. The first one, who had spoken, advanced towards her again.

At the corner of her eyes, she saw the red and yellow color flickering in, what she guessed, concern and fear for a young girl like her. She had felt fear as well but she had hidden her fears well.

Only Nana, Nagi and Tsubasa could tell that she was really afraid.

"I-I d-don't have money," she didn't really have to pretend that she stuttered. She had truthfully stuttered on her own. Her heart was beating so loud. She knew that people could hear it already.

Her hand subtly moved to get hold of pepper spray in her pocket.

The five shadows didn't seem convince. The first had advanced closer until he was in front of the girl, who gripped on her pepper spray and waited for her intuition to act up.

When her intuition did fire up as the other almost touched her, no one really could blame her from spraying too hard that he shrieked in pain. Adrenalin and all...

She could just taste the disbelief in the air as she heard the gasps and dropping of a huge body. Okay, so maybe she had to stop relying too much on her pepper spray. She was starting to feel guilty at using them even if it was to protective herself.

Snapping out of the shock, she blindly followed her intuition and moved towards the two different colors. She held her head high up and with confidence that no one would think a blind girl could produce.

In all honesty, she was scared out of her wits and was already blaming her intuition for getting her into the mess (never mind that the doing was all her in the first place). "Are you two okay?" the girl asked calmly as if she didn't just knock out some delinquent with pepper spray.

She could imagine the two males (she was guessing again) were gaping at her.

"S-shouldn't we be asking you that?!" the red color seemed to light up in worry and Tsunako liked how he would still be worried for a stranger like her. He must be a nice guy though a little, paranoid? "Ugh, my stomach..."

The yellow color seemed to lower its light in comparison, almost as if bored with hinted concern. She heard him say, "Shouldn't you be more worried of those punks moving towards us? I think that they're angry."

Tsuna didn't even bat an eyebrow.

"We'll be fine."

Which to say was not really what she had thought but what her intuition had made her feel. Her mind had already started making her will and had already thought that she would really die. Her intuition sucked at this like this.

She had a feeling that the two, she had saved, were watching her with awe at being fearless. She almost cried at the wrongness in that. She was anything but that.

One...

The four colors had gotten close up. A twitch made its way to her and she heard Tsubasa whimpered in obvious concern over her.

Two...

They were throwing insults and threats along the way. Mentally, she gulped and saw that her bird was going to her. She wished that no one had seen him.

Three...

Tsunako was praying that her pepper spray still work. It was no use. She was weapon-less and defenceless. At least, her bird wasn't seen by others.

Four...

She could hear the other two freaking out and seriously, she wanted to follow their lead.

Five...

"Herbivores, for disturbing Namimori, I'll bite you to death."

If she wasn't herself and she didn't know Hibari Kyoya well, she would have hugged and kissed him in gratitude, flat this second.

But she was Tsunako, the girl, who was had died and lived again (and wow, was that crossing fiction now?) as the female version of the main character in KHR. She had decent self-control over herself though it was her guilty pleasure that she almost blushed at the familiar phrase and the purple color that appeared out of nowhere.

Sometimes, she had forgotten that she was still the Sawada Tsunayoshi of this world and she was living in Namimori, where many characters she had yet to meet had lived. So it would be no surprise if she met other characters earlier than the canon, like the future prefect that protected the town.

 _'It's Hibari-san!'_ her fan-girl side almost swooned uncharacteristically before the logical side stopped anything before it turned worse. Meeting your favorite character did that to a person, really.

 _'Yes, this is HIbari-san but not the Hibari-san I know. I'll be bitten to death before I even say anything so stop the crushing. Plus, he's like eleven years old. I'm also mentally older than him and I seriously do not want to think about that again.'_

Her thoughts really were just plain depressing and weird at times.

A small twitch in the purple color made her worry. It wasn't surprising that the other four black were down but it seemed that Hibari had felt tired in the encounter.

"I-it's H-hibari-san!" the fearful yelp of the red-haired boy was oddly familiar but she was certain that she had never meant someone red before though considering he knew Hibari, then it meant that he was around the town.

Strangely enough, the brunette found herself disliking the fear evident in the voice. Hibari had beat up those bullies, who had cornered them so they should be grateful...and wait a minute.

Dull cerulean orbs glanced at the approaching boy, then at the four (five, she corrected, counting the guy she had knocked out) thugs on the ground and back to the boy again. The current danger had finally shrunk into her head.

 _'Hieeee!'_ she forced herself to simply shout mentally and a mini-her adopted pair of rabbit ears, running frantically in her head. She repeated words she had thought before and the meaning had finally got into her head _. 'This is Hibari-san! He'll bite anyone to death! I'm going to die!'_

Gulping cautiously, she hoped that she and the other two boys wouldn't be bitten to death at all. She liked living, thank you very much.

"More herbivores?" the little girl almost dropped her calm facade at the lighter voice of the future Cloud Guardian and she felt like blushing furiously despite the unspoken threat. The KHR had never really given a scene about child Hibari in canon so she never knew what Hibari would act like.

It just so happened that a young Hibari sounded so cute, squeaky and cheeky but still had a mature tone, that she felt like having a crush all over again. _And damn it, she was not going through this ever! Especially not when I'll be bitten to death!_

She's much older to have a crush on the guy. Hell, most of the characters were way younger than her mentally that she didn't think that she would find a boyfriend at all, which was kind of sad actually.

But then again, who would have a crush on her?

Mentally shaking her head to get crazy thoughts out, she began to realize how quiet it was. She blinked in confusion and wondered why the older (physically) boy hadn't done anything yet. She was about to open her mouth when a loud cry above her head interrupted her.

"Tsubasa?" she called out reflexively for the little bird that had taken her head as a nest. She noted absentmindedly the slight tension on the red color. Red-san seemed like a really nervous boy. "What are you doing on my head?"

The fairy pitta frantically flapped her wings twice, signalling that she was in danger so he wanted to save her. She hummed in understanding before taking the bird gently into her arms, assuring it that she would be okay. She glanced back to where Hibari was supposed to be standing, half-curious and half-fearful.

She breathed in and out mentally, gathering her courage, and said with an even voice despite wanting to just run for it, "Thank you for rescuing us... And please don't bite us to death!"

So she couldn't keep the calm demeanor but could anyone blame her?

As much as she had a crush on the guy in her old life (and might still have one after being reborn), she knew that the guy didn't like anything else except fights and small animals. She didn't even know if the other would be less violent when he's younger.

"Hn," the black-haired boy with purple color moved closer to her and with every step, the girl had frozen in fear. Her intuition was not seeing signs of attack but she didn't dare to lower her guard.

When he was in front of her, it was all too quiet and time had seemed to have stop. Tsunako had been rendered speechless at what occurred next. Hibari took something from his pocket and she felt her pulse quicken. _What was that?_

A shriek of delight from Tsubasa confirmed that it was food.

"Eh?"

Blinking rapidly and face heating up, the girl tried to move away when she felt the heated glare of the older boy. She stayed in put, waiting for her bird to finish eating. She supposed that it was the only reason why Hibari hadn't attacked.

 _'He really likes small animals,'_ she couldn't help the trail of thoughts anymore and she found herself smiling softly at the so-called violent Cloud. _'That's really cute.'_

She felt an intense glance on her and found that the purple color was closer to her than before. "Hn," she heard the other mutter quietly. "You're blind."

The brunette felt a twitch. She had guessed that the other was far observant than most children but she didn't expect him to be so frank about it. She was learning many things in this small encounter.

"Correct," she nodded though it wasn't a question.

She didn't try to lie or hide her disorder. Blindness wasn't an issue to her anymore and she already had nine years to get used to having vision impairment. She didn't found it a burden or a weakness. This was a part of her identity, after all.

They didn't say anything and the only sound that echoed the alley was Tsubasa eating his food. Tsunako briefly noticed that the yellow and red colors went closer to her.

"You're blind?" the foreign voice made her strangely thought of her father and she wondered if the other was a foreigner. _If she's lucky, maybe he was from Italy or maybe someone Tsunayoshi met in the anime?_ "You don't act like one."

The girl shrugged her shoulders, "I'm just used to being blind that it becomes a normal thing. My name is Tsunako."

"Spanner," the blond introduced himself apathetically while Tsunako almost choked herself at the name. She seriously hated her intuition at times. "I'd say "Nice to meet you" but the circumstances aren't that great."

"Want a lollipop?"

Wow, this was the first time she had finally grasped what the canon Tsuna meant about having crazy friends and stuffs. She didn't whether to be happy at having more friends or be banging my head at the chaotic life she would have.

For now, the future Vongola Decima would go with the flow.

"Okaa-san told me to not take anything from a stranger," she said with a straight face despite taking the lollipop and proceeded to watch her bird. Tsubasa was already finished with his food and it seemed like Hibari had calmed down already. The purple color had brightened as well and she could only guess that the boy had rested up.

The small bird chirped happily in gratitude and flew back to his owner. The violent child said nothing and merely stared at the strange master-pet duo with an unusual glint.

Tsunako couldn't tell much since she couldn't imagine the face of the other nor could she 'see' him without touching first.

A whoosh and the disappearance of the purple color suggested that Hibari Kyoya had left them alone. Something about the situation was strange for the girl.

That wasn't the black-haired boy she knew of. Somehow, she felt that the boy was more of a _lonely boy than an aloof one_ , which was really OOC.

"That's...," she heard Red-san started talking and she felt a heavy awed (she was confused at this one) glance at her person. "S-so cool! You were able to knock out some guy twice your height and you didn't seem afraid of Hibari-san! It's amazing that you can easily do stuffs when you're blind."

 _'I hate myself but I'm guessing this is Irie Shoichi,'_ she thought with a mental sweat-drop at lucky encounter. _'Well, he's slightly different from the anime or manga as well. I was pretty sure that he was already paranoid and reserved since childhood.'_

"I was very afraid," the girl wasn't going to deny it but it seemed that her expression failed to express her fear. She was already socially challenged from her former life and being blind just didn't help her express herself to others.

Most of the time, her expression was far off what she was feeling since she couldn't see herself.

"You were able to get the so-called demon to speak without 'biting'. I think that's a wonder itself," Spanner injected with the tiniest curiosity. "Still, what I want to know is how you had easily functioned like an ordinary person when you're blind."

"S-spanner! Don't be insensitive," Shoichi quickly closed the other's mouth and looked at the girl in apology. "I'm sorry about that, Sawada-san! Spanner didn't mean anything by that."

"No," her lip curved up a little, feeling like she had gotten new friends again. She wondered if this was what the real Tsuna felt when Reborn came and he became friends with many people. It had really felt nice and warm. "It's fine. I don't mind."

They had hung out with each other like normal children and it wasn't until she was in her house did she realize that the timeline was a little different. Spanner and Shoichi hadn't met until they had fought in a competition.

She didn't even know that the canon Tsuna met the two and Hibari in an alley. The two didn't even become friends with Tsuna until the future. She changed the canon and now, she's...

 _What was she thinking?_ She was scared that she had changed something that would not end up well.

She didn't regret helping them and becoming their friend. She just...she really couldn't understand but she just didn't know. What she wanted, what she regretted, what she truly feared, she didn't know.

"Tsunako-chan, are you okay?" a hand was pressed on her back and her eyes caught sight of her worried mother.

Her mouth moved on its own account, "Okaa-san, can I transfer school?"

If this was the case, then she needed something familiar to the canon KHR to calm her down.

* * *

 _During the times as a child  
When I frolicked and fell over, crying  
Your warm hand gently caressed my head  
Before I knew it, you were becoming smaller than me  
This time will I be the one able to protect you?_

* * *

Nana took Tsunako to a park in Namimori. They had been discussing the pros and cons of transferring the girl to the normal middle school just like she wanted and the only reason why her mother had been hesitating was out of concern.

The woman knew that some of the neighbouring children still found her daughter weird and freaky. She could still see some trying to pick on her girl so her worry was truly justified.

But the young brunette was adamant at her decision.

She didn't say the reason. Business in mafia and anything related to being the Vongola Decima were two things she wanted to keep from her mother. On the other hand, the fact that she was reborn was the one secret she would take from her grave.

Tsuna had already been changing what she saw in the anime by being blind and a female. Meeting other people early and not being a dame also caused her to go in other routes dissimilar to the canon.

She was afraid that changing so much would bring her a problem she couldn't solve so she decided that she would transfer to Namimori Middle School.

That way, one thing in her life was in the canon, and she could just catch up with the other canon version of KHR. It wouldn't be that hard since she had Reborn in her journey.

Still, she didn't want to be a mafia boss as well. It might be because she was also Tsuna in a way but she truly was reluctant to be the boss.

A part of her had hoped that this was like an alternative universe where Tsuna wasn't chosen as a candidate. She didn't think that the Ninth wouldn't be desperate enough to let a blind person lead the Vongola.

She had already started seeing her new life as an alternate universe after she had encountered Spanner, Shoichi and Hibari. Spanner and Shoichi had even become her friends and she had seen Hibari loitering in her house more than usual.

She had once seen him feed Tsubasa and she knew for a fact that her bird would run off to the black-haired boy every time he had time. The unknown future that awaited these changes scared her.

"Okaa-san, I really want to transfer to Namimori Middle School," the young girl stated with determination that her mother had almost agreed. The woman shook her head as stubbornly as the girl.

It was a fight she would not lose.

The daughter was going to say something when her intuition acted up. At the same time, Tsubasa flew over with an urgent soprano pitch. The mother and child shared a look, _'Someone was in danger.'_

They followed the small bird quickly. They reached the center of the park and saw a white-haired boy lying on the ground with a light-haired girl was crying for the unconscious boy. The older boys surrounding the two had seen the pair and had immediately run off.

Nana went to the two children and checked the boy's body, feeling heavy disappointment to the other children in the neighborhood. This was exactly what she didn't want to happen to her child if she went to normal school.

Tsunako had a feeling that she had just taken a step backward because of these two but she didn't dwell on her thoughts too much. She awkwardly comforted the small brown color.

"A-are you okay?" she asked softly, not wanting to scare the other and it seemed to have work as a tension disappeared from the color. "Don't worry. Okaa-san will patch your brother up!"

"Thank you," the voice sounded like a girl. _A familiar tone actually, maybe she had met the other before?_ She blinked, feeling a curious glance on her person. It took her awhile to realize that the other was asking for a name.

"My name is Tsunako," she smiled proudly at her name. They had started to walk to the Sawada resident to patch the still unconscious boy. "Sawada Tsunako...And you are?"

"Kyoko. My name is Sasagawa Kyoko and that guy's my brother, Ryohei. Nice to meet you, Sawada-chan!"

Okay, it was official. She was definitely changing school with whatever it took. First, she met Shoichi, Spanner and Hibari? Now, she met Kyoko and Ryohei? What's up with these early encounters?

"N-nice to meet you, too," she forced a smile and simply thought of ways of convincing her mother. Fortunately for her, Kyoko and Ryohei had unknowingly helped her in changing schools.

Having seen a kind future student classmates like Kyoko and the energetic helpful upperclassmen like Ryohei, Nana was finally rest assured to let Tsunako transfer to Namimori Middle School.

She went to thank the two children but instead, she heard a fight between the siblings. "Why are you two fighting?" she tried to stop the two and thankfully, they were obedient. "Is something the matter?"

"I'm asking my brother to stop fighting but he's not listening!" Kyoko cried out in worry and fear while her brother protested loudly, "I'm an extremely man! I EXTREMELY HAVE TO FIGHT TO GET STRONGER!"

"Please stop, Onii-chan! What if you got hurt? Or you die?! Please, onii-chan! I don't want you to fight!"

The future Vongola Boss had heard about that past but being in the scene was different. She felt the moving emotions. They had feelings and somehow, they're the same to what I was thinking. She wanted to protect her mother after all.

She could understand why the girl was afraid of letting the boy continue but the boy had obviously chosen already. "How about letting him do boxing instead?" she suggested, not being able to help herself. "He would still fight but that would be more of a sport than anything."

Their talk had made her think of her mother. She wondered when she could finally save her instead of the other way around.

* * *

 _I'm sorry for being unable to be honest about my feelings  
I can't tell how much I've been saved by your "Welcome home."  
Thank you for giving birth to me  
I'm happy I was born as your child_

* * *

Life in Namimori Middle School was not perfect for Tsunako but she knew that it was far better than how the original Tsunayoshi had lived. Most people had often ignored her and she had already learned what the teachers were discussing so she had not become a dame.

Her school life in a normal school was pretty average and boring and she herself was average. She usually kept to herself and hadn't gotten any new friends, except for Nagi, Shoichi and Spanner, who were studying in different schools. She didn't know Kyoko or Ryohei that well to be called friends and Hibari was too intimidating and indifference to even consider as one.

Her past knowledge and her diligence had helped her maintain a high grade despite being blind. It had helped that her teachers were informed her disorder and had given her a copy of the lessons already.

Her only downside would be some of her jealous classmates, who didn't seem to like her that much, especially the apparent special treatment the teachers had given her.

Not that she blame them. It was bad enough that the teachers never called her to the board or even called her to answer questions. Letting Tsubasa roam around their class was something they didn't understand.

Then again, her classmates didn't know her disorder as she had kept it to herself and she was never the type to act like one in the first place. She merely let them guess why she didn't really look at people face to face or why she had sometimes fell by her own feet.

Someone had once called her "Dame-Tsuna" because of it, and for some reason, she had liked the familiarity of that nickname more than being a different Tsuna from the anime. It oddly saddened her that people stopped calling her that.

Her life as Sawada Tsunako was way different from what she was thinking or from the anime she had grown up to watch so when she felt her heart tightened badly one morning, she already knew her days would never be the same.

The brunette tried to keep herself calm but her mind kept on going back to what had happened in her school. She felt her mouth go dry. She didn't know when she started but her face was cold from tears. She shut her eyes closed.

"Nagi-chan," she remembered the message she had received from her dear friend's parents and her breathing quickened uncomfortably. She could remember shaking hands tremble as she tightly held her cellphone as her mother read the message, not wanting to believe what she was hearing.

Her body froze and her mind shut down. She barely felt her mother's arm embrace her, trying to comfort her. She was moved to her room and was left alone to grieve.

"Nagi-chan," she cried out for her best friend. "W-why? Why do you have to die? I've finally found my best friend! She wasn't here but she always sent me messages everyday! She always knew what I wanted to know and she always did her best to advice me!"

She remembered something else and her cry got louder, "And not just Nagi-chan...The same goes for Yamamoto-kun as well. I've sensed it. I was there as well and yet I couldn't do anything for either of them!"

Her memories went back to the baseball practice that she had coincidentally walked into. The pitcher had been Yamamoto Takeshi at that time and she never thought much about it. She didn't dwell on her intuition that told her something bad was going to happen.

She never thought that Reborn might not be there when a canon event took place. She never thought that the future Rain Guardian would break his arm like in the canon and drown in a deep depression.

Her eyes that never saw anything but colors saw what the boy had wanted to hide.

Tsunako couldn't stay ignorant at the sadness and loss of drive she had sensed but she hated herself for ignoring them, the signs of the blue color dimming, the feeling of something else happening, the urge to talk to the other and the hatred for trying to be oblivious. All of them, she blocked them out.

 _'Reborn isn't here yet!'_ she had thought to herself, trying to stop her guilt. _'I couldn't possible do anything! It would change the canon! And then, something bad will happen! And it's not like Yamamoto-kun will really commit suicide, right?!'_

Pathetic, she was too pathetic.

She wanted so badly to punch herself. Just thinking that she was reborn as Tsuna made her lax that everything would go according to what she had read or watched. She thought that since she already knew what was going to happen, she didn't have to worry.

That everything would be alright.

"But nothing's alright at all!" she shouted loudly, cursing every deity she knew for doing this to her. Tears, she had tried to stop, had watered once more and reflected great pain in those blue orbs. "Nothing at all!"

 _'My eyesight is nonexistent! I have a Mafioso for a father who can't even stay with us! I'm always a bother to mother! I couldn't save my friend from dying! I couldn't even bring myself to try to talk with someone, who, I know, will commit suicide! I couldn't do anything for them! I'm just too much of a coward! Too pathetic to be born again!'_

"I wish I hadn't been born," her tired whisper echoed to the small and she was too occupied by her thoughts to notice the door opening. Her hands gently touched the scissor she had taken from her cabinet and smiled in a strange way. "I wonder if I use this, will I...?"

She trailed off absentmindedly, holding the scissor close to her throat. She didn't even notice that the edge had caused her to bleed a little. The only thing she could recognize was the burning glance her mother gave her as Nana slapped harshly the scissor away.

 _"What are you doing, Tsunako?!"_

The girl, who dead and lived again, didn't know many things and she didn't know what would happen in the future. She was afraid of what change she would bring to KHR but her mother was there for her.

She still feared to try and talk to Yamamoto about his depression but she had decided to help him all she subtly could by talking to him about anything to keep his mind from committing suicide.

She still didn't know what to do with Nagi's death but Nana was there for her. She just needed time to mourn. Shoichi and Spanner had even called her to check on her. Tsubasa was also worried. Most importantly, her mother had told her that Nagi would have like her to continue living.

She had vowed to change the canon if she had to. She promised that she wouldn't hesitate anymore. Even if Reborn wouldn't be here when something happened, she would do something.

And the hand on her back comforted me and urged me forward.

* * *

 _Thank you for being there for me  
So I could be myself  
Thank you for giving birth to me  
I want to tell you right now, I'm thankful_

 _I'm glad I was your daughter, thank you_

* * *

The forty-year old man walked straight into the great hall, followed by a young boy no older than sixteen.

All the men around them got out of the way, leaving a path leading straight towards the huge chair at the end of the room, and the sixty-year old man sitting in it.

"It's been a long time Iemitsu," the old man said with a smile as the two in front of him bowed as a sign of respect.

"It really has Nono," Iemitsu said as he got up from the ground. "Far longer than any of us would like I believe." he smiled back at the man.

"And how do you do Basil?" the old man said, turning towards the young man behind Nazumo. The boy immediately straightened his posture while giving the old man a nervous look.

"I am just fine, Vongola Nono," he bowed 90 degrees from the waist, making his long, sandy locks of hair fly all around him face.

"Is your training going well?" the old man asked, still smiling.

"Yes," Basil said, straightening his back once again, smiling back at the man. "The master is tough but I never leave the training grounds without having learned something, he's a great teacher." the old man couldn't help but to smile at the young boy.

"He seems to really look up to you Iemitsu," he said.

Iemitsu didn't say a word. The unnecessary babble had made him suspicious of what his boss had in mind. It didn't help that Nono's sons were all dead, except for Xanus. He could already know where this was going and he didn't like it one bit.

The boss looked at the boy once more before turning back to the man. "Basil... should be about the same age as your daughter, shouldn't he?" none in the room missed how Iemitsu flinched, is it possible that he didn't want to talk about his own offspring?

"Yes...," Iemitsu said, averting his eyes from the old man and gritted his teeth to stop himself from snapping. "Basil is just a few months older than Tsunako, but she has yet to actually turn sixteen if that is what you're getting at."

The look on his face told everyone that he really wasn't comfortable talking about his daughter, this action made all the men around them wonder just what the hell was going on. Basil on the other hand, wasn't just going to stay quiet about this matter.

"Master...," he said questionably, as if afraid to speak all together. "You never told me you had a daughter..." the old man got a wondering look.

The other men in the room turned towards one another, whispering amongst themselves.

They had heard many stories about how much Iemitsu trusted his apprentice, that he was said to have told the young boy everything. And yet, he had left out a matter that everyone in the whole mafia world knew.

Iemitsu got a dark look.

"Are you afraid that your apprentice will steal your daughter away?" the old man asked, looking at Iemitsu with a great deal of interest.

Iemitsu's hands clenched. "Don't pretend to not know anything, Nono," he muttered as lowly and as respectful as possible but the other men exchanged caution look, having noticed the edge of his tone and his tense posture. Nono's guilty glance didn't lessen the suspicion. "Please get to the point."

"I'm getting old Iemitsu...," the old man started, looking over the faces of his subordinates. They were all dimmed with emotions, and most of them were not so happy. "I'm not as energetic as I used to be."

"What is it you're trying to say Nono?" Iemitsu gritted his teeth in obvious restraint of anger.

"I'm going to start the training program of the next Vongola boss." the man said as a matter of fact, making the eyes of the men around him widened.

"But... but... the only candidate left is...," the blond said, unable to form a complete sentence and he inhaled harshly, his eyes cold and calculative. "You can't possibly be suggesting that."

Basil was surprised to see such face as he was used to his master's cheerful demeanor. In fact, he had never thought that his master was in mafia when they first met because Iemitsu had the joyful and carefree attitude, which most Mafioso lacked.

He shivered in reluctant fear, finally understanding why the other had been infamous as the Young Lion of the Vongola.

"I'm sorry, my friend," the old boss sighed, heavy with remorse. "I have thought long and hard about this matter and have come to the conclusion that the time is right. The clock has already been sent to the location and a tutor has been assigned. I'm really just letting you know since we are friends, Iemitsu."

"My daughter isn't fit to be a candidate to lead in mafia, much less the Vongola Decimo," the father retorted sharply and almost yelled in anger. "She won't survive our world!"

"I can't change anything, Iemitsu," the man said firmly. ""Your daughter is already sixteen years old and I'm in my prime. You should know that children don't stay young forever."

"But why my daughter?" apparently, Iemitsu wasn't just about to stop fighting for his daughter's freedom. "The girl has been blind since birth," he pierced his eyes into the old man, many of the men gasped at the sudden statement, and Basil's eyes widened, as well as the old man's.

The old man rose from his chair. "Sweet Tsunako is blind?" he asked, quite shocked and received a simple nod from the other.

"Something went wrong in her genetic code so that her pupils were never developed," the man sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked down to the ground. "Her eyes are nothing but blue all through, she couldn't read and sign a paper even if she wanted to."

The old man sat back down in his chair, looking more tired than ever.

"Never the less...," the man spoke after a moment's silence and he looked up at Iemitsu who looked even more furious by the minute. "One of her guardians can read the papers for her, and a special stamp of approval can be forged to aid her in her work."

"And the training she will be given will enhance her balance, speed and strength," the men around the old man nodded in understanding and agreement.

"And you know that your daughter is the direct descendant of Vongola Primo. Her very blood allows her to become an even greater boss than I am."

Cursing his ancestor under his breath, Iemitsu dropped on his knees, surprising the people around while Timoteo didn't bat an eyebrow at such actions and commented airily, "Does this mean you accept?"

"You and I know that there is nothing I could do even if I don't accept it," his lip curved up in an ironic smirk, mockery dipped in his voice. At the amount of surprise people had shown, he wondered how long it had been since he showed this side, his Young Lion Side. "I have worked with you since my birth and I am not the CEDEF Boss for show."

His tone turned soft, his eyes filled with love and pain as he continued, "Tsuna-chan is the kind of girl that you just have to love. Once you get to know her it's impossible to hate her. "

"Master..." Basil finally found it in his heart to speak, making the man in question turn towards him. "What's your daughter like exactly?"

It was as if every trace of misery washed away from Iemitsu's facial features, instead, his face now had a gentle smile that calmed the spirits of everyone around him.

"The last time I saw her, she always had a gentle smile on her face, no matter what I did it never left her pretty little features," his eyes sparkled with adoration for everyone in the room to see. "She's never once allowed her handicap to hold her back. In fact, she insisted that it doesn't bring her any trouble at all."

This made the men confused.

"She managed to talk Nana into allowing her to transfer in a normal school and she's actually doing pretty well for being blind," he chuckled to himself at the thought of his daughter's stubborn expression. "She's really oblivious though. She can allow anyone close to her without thinking twice about it. The girl has to big a heart."

He sighed yet again. "Perhaps that comes with being blind, since you can't see what others look like," he turned towards Basil and had a hurt look in his eyes, "Maybe, I'm really worried that I will get home one day and find out that she's had her heart broken by a boy that doesn't know her at all."

"It'll hurt more if a person close to me steals her away. I know she's not the perfect little baby she used to be, but I just don't want to see her get hurt."

' _Master really does care for his daughter,'_ Basil thought, smiling at Iemitsu. _'Kind of makes me wish I could meet her_ , _but Master would kill me if I ever ask,'_ he pouted slightly, but returned to the gentle smile before anyone could see it. _'I'm sure I'm going to meet her one day so I'll just have to suck it up for now.'_

"She's as far from the ideal Vongola boss as can be," Iemitsu finished. He had been ranting on and on about how his daughter was a perfect little angel for about fifteen minutes but they had been listening to every last word he had said.

"But it's the fact that she's so different from the other bosses that makes her so perfect," the old man said, smiling once again while silently thanking Basil for returning the old Iemitsu (his Young Lion Side was unpredictable even for Nono). Now, they had a lot of valuable information about the behavior of the candidate. Her tutor would be pleased.

"What do you mean?" the External Advisor asked.

"Your daughter thinks exactly the same as that man," he didn't need to say more than that for everyone to understand just who it was he was referring to and he smiled again. "She just might be able to turn the family into what he always wanted it to be."

"Now that you mention it...," the blond muttered, his eyes calculating yet again.

"Master," Basil said, placing a hand on Iemitsu's shoulder and making the man turn towards him. "Your daughter is already under the protection of the family, so there is no reason for her not to be safe, and if she's trained she'll be able to protect herself, don't you think you should at the very least allow her to be trained to make sure she's not assassinated in near future?"

It was a very likely possibility considering their business. Almost immediately, the man could remember the assassins, who had gotten too close to his family once. His veins pulped in blinded anger.

He couldn't let it happen anymore. Not now. Not ever.

"I never thought about that," Iemitsu was suddenly on his feet again and he turned towards the old man. "Tsuna-chan needs to be trained to protect herself, that I will allow, Nono. But when the time comes, I want her to be able to choose if she's going to take over the family or not, is that alright with you?" he asked.

The old man seemed to be deep in thought, going through the possibilities in his head over and over again in order to come to the right decision.

The men around them had started to talk among themselves.

Talking about how it would be like to have a female as a boss.

Talking about how it would be like to have a man-magnet as a boss.

Talking about how it would be like to have a blind boss.

Talking about how it would be like to have a boss that was as gentle as the flowers that were currently blooming outside in the mansion gardens.

Talking about how it would be like to have IEMITSU'S DAUGHTER as a boss.

The old man cleared his throat.

The room fell silent.

"I agree with your terms Iemitsu," he said. "When the time comes, Tsunako will be given the choice to either take over the family as the new boss, or continue with her life like a normal girl, but we will not look for a new candidate until she makes her decision."

"Thank you, Nono," Iemitsu bowed to the man.

"You are dismissed," the old man said.

Iemitsu and Basil turned towards the door immediately, walking down the length of the carpet on the floor.

As they walked, the other men in the room filled the empty space they had previously cleared when the two had walked into the room, making it appear as if they had never even been in there in the first place.

Once the door closed behind the two, the old man suddenly collapsed in his chair.

"NONO!" Some of the men yelled, running up to the man.

"I'm okay...," the old man said, sitting back up. "I'm just not suited for these intense situations anymore."

"Then why did you agree to let the girl choose?" one of the men asked. "If you're not going to choose a new candidate until after she's chosen."

The old man smiled.

"The tutor I have chosen will make her decide on taking the family, I'm sure of it," the old man smiled his victory smile. "I'm positive I don't have to choose a new candidate when I have such a perfect one within reach."

On the other side of the door, Basil turned towards Iemitsu.

"You did well Master," he said with a smile.

Iemitsu had a clouded expression on his face, looking at the ground as if he wished it to break underneath his feet.

"I can't believe he's actually going to make her do this," he muttered darkly because he knew that Nono wouldn't have agreed on his conditions unless he was sure that it would be subtly void. It didn't matter what his condition was because his boss had already found a loophole.

And he couldn't do anything against it.

Anything he tried would be considered treason and he would only bring more trouble for his family. They might even die. He couldn't risk that.

"Master...," Basil muttered before they continued walking.

 _'I hope this will all work out in the end,_ ' he thought to himself.

On another side, a baby wearing a black suit smirked at the files he had received concerning the new target he needed to tor-ehem, teach.

"Sawada Tsunako, be prepared to be Vongola Decima."

Chuckles that promised chaos and danger echoed the room and the young brunette in question certainly needed all the warning. The Greatest Hitman was on his way.

And so the next chapter...

* * *

Jade-chan: ...right about that long wait, I'm sorry? What? I have my own life, you know. Okay, really. I'm sorry. I've been busy with school. Anyway, I wanted to add more scenes and then, it kept piling. Ugh, the longest chapter I've written. Longer is much better, right?

Alright, don't worry. The next chapter will be faster but shorter (I think). I didn't even plan to change much in that chapter...Again, I think. Also, yes, this chapter is kind of focused with Nana and Tsuna. I planned it that way since I really want Nana to be more involved with this story.

The song in this chapter is "Mother" by 96neko. Japanese song, really but I used the English lyrics and just cut some stanzas and rearrange some stuffs. First version actually didn't have the lyrics but it kind of fit so I added it.

 _Trivia:_ Tsuna met almost all of her guardians in this one, except for Gokudera and Lambo (though she didn't know that she met Mukuro and Chrome/Nagi) and it really seems unfair. I just really don't know how I can add them so I replaced them with Spanner and Shoichi. Not the greatest ideas but it just happened.

Iemitsu acted really OOC but excuse me, I just can't believe that the usual Iemitsu would earn him the title of "Young Lion of the Vongola" and the Boss of CEDEF plus he's a Mafioso since birth (Not really stated in the canon but I imagined that it was the case). He can't possibly survive the mafia by being some idiot.

About the special school thing, I figured that Nana would not stand her child to be bullied in a normal school for being blind so she enrolled her to a special school until of course, Tsuna wanted to change schools.

The fairy pitta is really Tsuna's guiding pet (because it just happened...I was going to use something different actually but then, that happens) and do not ask if it was possible for birds to guide blind people. While at it, do not ask about anything I've written about blindness and the other disorder. I merely read them in the internet and added them for the heck of it.

I mean it, do not ask but try to remember them since they might be important in some chapters.

Tsuna's personality is alike to the anime/manga that she's reluctant of being the boss and she has many fears. But in this, she rarely shows them or acts on them and merely thinks of them. Also, Yamamoto's almost suicide attempt is an important scene since it really causes a great change in Tsuna. Same as Nagi's apparent death...which we all know is a lie since Nagi is Chrome.

Also, Tsuna actually didn't know that she was Sawada Tsunayoshi from KHR until Nono visited when she was eight years old, which was funny for me since it's obvious. She must have caught some of Tsuna's and Nana's obliviousness! XD

Lastly, Nana is going to be less oblivious to what's happening. I really wanted to change that and I will get to make a scene where she finds out about the mafia. I don't care if it's in this story or not. I really just want her to finally know.

 _Pairings:_ Seriously, I'm leaning towards 1827 at this case! Not gonna lie... I'm really hoping that Tsuna will end up with Hibari but then again, it really depends on what scenes I write. I mean, Mukuro had scenes here as well and I kind of like them, too. Really, you guys decide!


	3. Chapter 3

**Target One: That Guy From Italy**

* * *

Three years, that's how long she had been waiting for the plot. It was bad enough that she turned out blind, and now she had to wait longer for the story she has been waiting for to actually begin?

Tsuna didn't like this one bit.

Biting on her pen, one hand traveling over the sheets of paper that lay on the table in front of her, her eyes directed at nothing as she listened to the teachers' explanations with what appeared to be great interest.

When she first came to school, Nana had called the principal informing him about Tsuna's condition, and so, the principal has informed each of the teachers Tsuna have to give her papers with everything they were going to write on the board before the lesson starts, that way she could be at the same level as the others without having to take extra classes.

Tsubasa was, once again, permitted to stay with her, and no one could even dare to question it since _the_ Hibari Kyoya seemed rather fond of the little bird.

Of course, like in the middle school, she had been unable to follow Tsunayoshi's Dame Nature and had done much better than the original. Some still had the mindset of her being a clumsy and no-good student but they had outgrown the time of immaturity so they didn't belittle her anymore. Well, at least some of them.

It did help that her grades remained above average at worst and advance at best. Being reborn with her previous knowledge had its perks (though she would crush the tiniest guilt for being unfair with the other students).In truth, the language had been her only problem as it was difficult for her to gasp.

She hadn't been originally Japanese so she couldn't write or speak properly in that language. She had often added an accent when speaking. It was only a good thing that Iemitsu had Italian blood since it stopped any question about her accent.

In contrast to her Japanese, she's already fluent in English and other languages she remembered from her past lives. She's so good at it that even some teachers came to her for translations and pronunciation errors, much to her amusement,

She also noticed a few changes in her appearance when she had finally been able to form an image for herself. Not only from her past life, but also from how Tsunayoshi looked. Her eyes were just as big as Tsunayoshi in the anime, but they were blue instead of brown, not to mention her missing pupil.

Her auburn hair was thick, wavy and lifted of her head like a tamer version of a mane that reach her mid-back. She had just allowed it to grow since she didn't care about what she looked like. She had a petite frame with long arms and legs.

And it's exactly those features that marked her as the secret idol of Namimori.

Secret in the way, that when someone was crushing on her, they all tended to keep their interests to themselves, even among their friends. But they did it in such a lousy way that everyone found out about it anyway. Well, everyone except for the girl in question.

And so, Little Tsuna remained in school without knowing a thing about what the boys around her thought of her.

In other words, the _Namimori Angel_ with her feathery pet remained oblivious.

* * *

After school, Tsuna had cleaning duty with three other boys and her bird sat by the corner, watching in case something bad happened.

Three boys that all thought the girl was adorable, not that anyone besides themselves knew that for certain. They were way to busy glancing at her from the corner of their eyes to even realize the others were doing the same.

Tsubasa hummed unhappily. This could not end well.

The only girl had just sat down on the ground to scoop up the dust she had gathered up while sweeping the floor.

Just then, a boy carrying a bucket filled with water was walking backwards, talking to his friend while laughing, he didn't even realize that he was walking right into someone.

And that someone was Tsunako.

The water bucket fell straight onto her head, roaking her uniform, leaving the white dress-shirt transparent for the whole world to see. Well, at least the three boys in the room.

Not that Tsuna knew that, she could only feel the fabric hugging her body and the dampness from the water. And she really didn't like the feeling.

It was starting to become cold.

Upon hearing a loud 'SPLASH' followed by a just as loud "HIEE!" from the girl, the three boys had all turned around to see her completely soaked and the most timid boy quickly averted his eyes from the sight, his faces red from blushing. The other two followed after getting back to their senses and feeling that it's inappropriate to be looking.

Lucky for Tsuna, she was wearing a tank-top under the shirt.

Water dripping down from her bangs, her face flustered from shock, her skin glowing as the light was reflected of the water and her wet clothing clung to her figure.

Needless to say, the three boys all of the sudden had a hard time breathing, even though they only just got a quick sight. The small animal let a small growl but stayed in put, knowing it would be bad if he attacked a student.

"I'm so sorry Sawada," the one who dropped the bucket said, still feeling slightly nervous and embarrassed. He had trouble keeping his blush in control as well. Not that the other two had any luck. The girl had truly captivated them by her cuteness though they would never admit it.

"It's just water. A little water has never hurt anyone," she said, trying to wipe away the water from her eyes. She moved to twist the water out of her hair. "You just gave me a scare."

She soon came to the conclusion that trying to wipe of something wet with something equally wet was nothing but futile. _'And I don't have a spare clothes, too,'_ she sighed. _'What am I going to do?'_

She had been so absorbed from her mind and in trying to dry her hair that she hadn't even heard the footsteps approaching the classroom door. A mistake, she would find herself regretting.

The door flew open.

* * *

"What the hell is going on he-"

The person standing in the door-frame was none other than their upperclassmen Mochida Kensuke.

Mochida was known among the most wanted girls in school to be the one man they least wanted to be with. The reason behind all of this was probably because someone caught him cheating on his girlfriend with Sasagawa Kyoko during the second year in middle school. He lost his chances with any girl ever since.

But that doesn't mean he's not going to try and get one.

Sasagawa Kyoko had approached Tsunako at the beginning of the year and informed her about Mochida, and although confused to why she was warned when she wasn't pretty or popular to begin with, the girl has done her best to ignore him, to stay away from him.

The brunette never thought that it was all too serious but she did keep her guard since the upperclassman was the first person Tsunayoshi had fought.

She stared at the physically older boy and felt a cold shiver at the stare he was giving her. She didn't know what it was about but she had a feeling that she wouldn't like what was promised in those eyes.

 _What of the said boy?_ Oh, he was totally hooked.

When Mochida's eyes fell on Tsuna, he froze mid-sentence. His tactless eyes wandered from the slim body that any woman would die for to the big and round blue orbs that seemed to follow him and enchant him like honeys to bees.

Covered with water, her transparent shirt showed the slight curves she had developed and even though her size wasn't the largest he had seen, he found himself being attracted by how the girl seemed to be untouched by anyone.

He had heard rumors. Rumors about Sawada blooming out into the perfect, fragile little Lilly that most of the male population in the school wanted for themselves.

He had heard them all, but he had never actually seen her.

Now, he knew what they meant.

The brunette had a different feeling in her. No one could deny the innocent and naivety of those serene sapphire eyes. All too seeing and seemingly unaware of the dangers of reality, she was like a blossoming white lily within a dark forest.

He wanted that Lilly.

And he would have her as getting fragile and innocent girls like Tsunako was as easy as taking candy from a baby. (He'd found out much later how he was very wrong and how some babies might just give him a run for his money if he even thought once about stealing from them, especially the baby in suit.)

* * *

Tsuna was walking home with Tsubasa still sulking for being stopped at pecking the boy, who had roamed his pervert eyes on his master. Her clothing and hair were still a bit damp from the water but at least her skin was dry. The sun was going to have the rest of her dry in a matter of seconds so she didn't allow it to bother her.

She rubbed the back on her neck without thinking.

She could still feel his burning gaze, even though she had left the school grounds over ten minutes ago. She never really saw the man but she heard the other called his name. People like Mochida scared her, even more now that she had finally met him. They were the type, who thought they could have anything and belittle anyone.

She wondered why he was said to be a future ally in the future canon of KHR. Tsunayoshi had fought him as well but the show and the manga didn't even show if he had changed ways after Tsunayoshi had defeated him.

But then again, Mochida was a minor character so it didn't really matter at that time.

 _'It's only just my second year in high school and I already seemed to have a problem,'_ she though with a long sigh, escaping her lip. She let her fingers ran through her bangs, a habit she developed whenever she felt something was wrong. _'I don't get it. Why was Mochida staring at me and why did it felt dirty?'_

She knew that her looks were average at best and her eyesight unnerved other people that they backed away so it was a surprise when he didn't look away like she's an ugly sight. Still, she didn't like the way he had looked at her.

She was regretting no being a Dame now. _Why had she chosen not to become Dame again?_

At least, if she was Dame, Mochida wouldn't even try to look at her, and then she would have been alone in the classroom to clean up all on her own so she wouldn't have been covered in the water and then Mochida would have never showed up.

So many things might have been better if she had chosen to be Dame.

But she tried to imagine herself in the real Tsunayoshi's place. She tried to see herself as a bullied girl all through her life with no friends. She tried to think of the disappointed glances her mother would give her.

And she couldn't find herself to be like that every time.

In the first place, it wasn't her true character and she didn't want to lie to herself. She had been living in a lie in her previous life that she didn't want that anymore. She hated seeing Nana sad and disappointed as well.

Her mother with all her kindness and warmth loathed hearing lies the most.

Finally, there was the one existence she needed want to be familiarized again. It was okay in her childhood because she understood that children easily made mistakes of treating other children badly, but she drew the line when they had all grown older.

Bullies had been the torn in her two lives, and she both hated and reconciled that they were her greatest fear.

This fear stopped her from doing things she wanted to do, and she cowardly always try to avoid anything to conjure the wrath of bullies. She didn't pretend to be a Dame, and she remained average or above average in school.

Tsuna didn't try to socialize with other classmates and she kept her contact with anyone as minimum. It was also the reason why she still hadn't consulted Yamamoto about his problem…or why she didn't dare ask Hibari's reason for taking interest in her (or rather Tsubasa).

She could try as she might to get rid of her fear. She would try to talk to Yamamoto and Hibari, even Kyoko and Ryohei, but then, she didn't know how else she would continue. Her relationship became the borderline between friend and acquaintance. She didn't deserve to have friends when she's too afraid of bullies or the unknown.

She stopped dead in her track, unaware that her bird instinctually flew to the Sawada resident to warn her mother about her state.

Her insecurities and her fears mixed together to prevent her from developing. She might seem like a kind and nice person. She might seem like an innocent girl that didn't have any ill intentions. She might even seem like a brave person.

But it wasn't like that.

Tsuna was just a cowardly girl, who was reborn and had previous knowledge of the past. She wasn't anything special nor was she the best person in the world. She knew for a fact that she didn't deserve to be Sawada Tsunayoshi for she couldn't give justice to his character.

She shook her head.

"Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it...," she chanted to herself, her hands clenching around her bag, her shoulders shaking violently. "Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it…"

She supposed that it was the time of her month. Sometimes, her situation just seemed to fall on her small shoulders and she couldn't bear the responsibility. Her thoughts became pessimistic, being worse as the years went by.

She quickened her steps, wanting nothing more than to get away. She needed to get home where she could help her mother in the household chores, find something to keep her mind busy, throw herself on her bed, watch anime or read up on her manga.

Yes. Anime and manga still worked as a method of blocking everything out, as well as cooking, writing, dancing, playing, singing...

That's it.

She began walking again only at a much slower pace, as if walking to an imaginary beat. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth, singing the first song that popped into her head, " _Wanna find some boy, rip his heart right out."_

 _"First man I see, gonna take him down,"_ she briefly thought of her upperclassman before shaking her head. She allowed herself to stop walking for a second. _"It ain't the Christian thing to do, they say. But someone, somewhere's gotta pay."_

Her voice drew out that final note on the word passionately, closing her eyes before opening them again to start singing the next verse, only this time with more spirit and energy, " _And if it wasn't for guy's like you, there wouldn't be songs like this."_

 _"And if you hadn't gone and done me wrong, I wouldn't go of like this,"_ she danced a little to match the beat. She felt like there was nothing that could stop. She was invisible.

She unintentionally jumped up a wall and sang with intensity and power, unaware of the tiny orange flames surrounding her, " _Yeah even I'm surprised… How easy sweet revenge rolls of my lips and if it wasn't for guy's like you, there wouldn't be songs like this."_

" _Broke my TV, part of my guitar,_ _after maxing out, my credit cards,_ " Tsuna stopped dancing and turned around to walk calmly while continuing the song, unknowing about the figure that was watching her. " _You lied much too much, and you lied again…Caught you on the couch with my best friend."_

She smiled to herself despite the implication of the song. She truly enjoyed singing anything.

Her eyes closed as she once again burst into more energetic movements, it was a miracle that she hadn't fallen of the wall yet. The person watching her could only look at her as if he didn't believe what he was seeing. That girl had some balance.

 _"And if it wasn't for guys like you, there wouldn't be songs like this. And if you hadn't gone and done me wrong, I wouldn't go off like this. Yeah, even I'm surprised how easy sweet revenge rolls off my lips. If it wasn't for guys like you_ , _there wouldn't be…"_

She stopped for but a second before she sang again, only with a different melody, " _Songs like this one_ _that tell the whole world just what a jerk you are."_

Once again, she held out the last note. Only this time a lot longer and her voice grew stronger and stronger the longer she held it. She was a good singer, anyone could see (well, hear) that.

 _"And if it wasn't for guys like you, there wouldn't be songs like this. And if you hadn't gone and and done me wrong, I wouldn't go off like this. Yeah, even I'm surprised how easy sweet revenge rolls off my lips. If it wasn't for guys like you, there wouldn't be…"_

 _"No, if it wasn't for guy's like you-_ eeep! _"_ Tsuna shrieked loudly in surprise as she made the mistake of misplacing her foot, causing the poor girl to lose her balance and sending her falling to the side of the wall, her back facing the ground.

The person that had been watching her made a move to catch her but it was unnecessary.

She spun her head downwards, her torso followed, making her catch herself with her hands on the ground. Her legs adjusted after the torso and Tsunako managed to make a perfect landing with many similarities of the cat, crouching down on the ground.

The mysterious person's eyes widened.

Tsunako, on the other hand, looked as if she had no idea about what just happened. Judging from the look she had as she gazed up towards the top of the wall that was about three heard above her, she clearly didn't know.

What just happened was strictly reflex, a reflex that the girl didn't know she had.

"What the hell?" she muttered to herself before turning back towards the road, wanting nothing more that to get home as soon as possible.

The person, who had been watching her, on the other hand smirked as more plans lined up at what he had witnessed.

"Interesting...," the figured muttered, the green chameleon on his fedora hat nodding in agreement.

* * *

"Tadaima…," Tsunako called out weakly as she closed the door behind her with a tired face. Her singing had calmed her down a little but she still hadn't regained her positive output. She supposed it would take some time just like the other times she had felt this way.

She didn't know when it started but she had a feeling it had something to do with her previous attempt of suicide or the fact that she didn't have the happiest life in her former life.

A gentle touch made her flinch in surprise and her cloudy eyes saw the brown color she had gotten used to. She calmed down, closing her eyes for a second before opening them again. This time, she saw the figure of her concerned mother in place of the previous color.

"Okaa-san," the girl muttered softly like she was afraid of speaking up but she didn't move away from Nana's touch. She could already tell that Tsubasa had informed the other about her previous breakdown, something she greatly appreciated. She doubted that she would be able to tell anyone herself.

"It's fine now. I'll be okay."

And what she said was the truth.

A serene smile found its way to her face as she felt her heart warming at the sight and warmth of her mother. Her mother simply had this presence that made her become lighter. It always felt as if Nana was the rain that washes away her fears and insecurities.

 _Amazing, really…_

It was kind of funny and a little sad as well.

Tsunako had read of many fan fiction about KHR and she knew for a fact that the woman had Mist Flames in some stories. Or the authors just let her remain oblivious. She couldn't even remember if there were other Flames or if she had other roles other than being the mother of Tsunayoshi, too.

They were clearly underestimating the woman and didn't seem to notice how it was hard to be a single parent. Even worse was that she had also thought of that way to Sawada Nana at some point (and really, she didn't want to think about the stories about Nana being evil that she had once read).

She knew the truth now.

Having been brought up singe-handed by the young woman and being early friends with the two inventors opened her mindset to the many things that were not said in the anime or manga (although, then again, it couldn't always be true since this world seemed to be an alternate universe). She found out things that she never knew before and had gotten to know Nana, Shoichi and Spanner more than what was showed in the canon.

 _'That's right,'_ the girl, who was reborn in the KHR world, started mentally with a wide smile, and her posture relaxed and calmed down. She didn't notice how the change caused her mother to brighten up like the sun itself. _'I am reborn as Sawada Tsunayoshi but this is also my life. I need to get a grip of myself. I might be a coward but I'm not giving up!'_

It's pathetic that she still hadn't really come to terms with things. It had been years since she had thought of these things. The way it was, she had actually gotten better. She didn't break down to tears anymore and didn't fall into the abyss of suicide.

One step at a time was her motto so she had managed to change the canon in her favor, even just a little.

In fact, she considered Yamamoto, Kyoko and Ryohei as her friends and they were really in good terms with each other. They just hadn't reached the closeness Tsunayoshi had but it was a start. She, at least, found a better luck with Hibari for some reason.

The black-haired boy never talked or something, but they did share few moments of feeding Tsubasa on the roof and taking care of the bird when it's break time, though thinking back to their first encounter on the roof was not a pleasant memory.

Almost getting hit by a flying tonfa was a scary experience. It turned even worse when her mild crush seemed to have surfaced again to her utter dismay and embarrassment, and she certainly made a fool of herself in front of the future Cloud, blushing, tongue-tied and all.

 _'Now, that was a fun memory,'_ Tsuna thought sarcastically but felt much better than before. She let out a small giggle before staring at where she had 'seen' her mother. Her glance softened earnestly, trying to convey the words unsaid. _'Thank you, Okaa-san.'_

"Tadaima, Okaa-san!"

Nana smiled as if everything was perfect, feeling the house with warmth and affection, "Okari, Tsunako-chan!"

 _'You're welcome.'_

Tsunako felt even lighter at the usual communication they said without saying the exact words. It felt natural and just right for their close relationship. She wondered if this was what it's like to have a parent.

"Ah, let's go to the kitchen. Tsubasa is waiting," the light-haired woman suggested and gave the girl a look, a hand stretched out for her to take and the said girl couldn't help but pout.

She didn't really want to held hand like she was some child but she could never turn her mother down. She sighed slightly and took the hand while her mother beamed at her. Mentally, she smiled. _The things she did for her mother…_

They went to the kitchen, the kindhearted mother laughing when the girl was immediately scolded by her pet as soon as she was at the bird's eyesight. The two females and one animal worked together in preparing the meal, the future Decimo wondering why they seemed to have a larger amount.

Somewhere in her heart, she knew what was happening even without her intuition acting up.

Her throat felt dry but she shook her head, deciding her next action. She gulped, trying to keep the confidence she had left. She asked, already knowing the answer, "Okaa-san, did something happened?"

Nana visibly tensed before some emotions Tsuna couldn't identify flashed into her caramel eyes. She sighed slightly, looking a little drained, "A home-tutor is coming over today."

Tsuna's pupil-less eyes widened.

 _'Three years delay. It's finally time,'_ she thought, not understanding why it was delayed, and her ears still heard the voice of her mother being slightly angry. _'Why was it delayed? And what's wrong with you, Okaa-san?'_

"Okaa-san?" her soft voice echoed in the silent room and the girl could only watch as the colors around them became wild. "Is something the matter? Are you okay?"

"I know that your scores are perfect sweetheart," Nana said, relaxing her arms so that she could look down, into her daughter's eyes. Her voice held the tiniest anger and she pulled out a sheet of paper. "But Iemitsu recommended someone."

Tsuna said nothing, a vision of her mother gripping a paper in her hand and by the sound of it, she could tell that something unsettled her mother about what her father did. "Okaa-san?" she called out again in worry.

Somehow, she had a feeling that Nana wasn't going to stay oblivious in this universe, and she didn't know if it was a bad thing or not. One thing she did know was that she couldn't lie to her mother like how Tsunayoshi and Iemitsu did.

The woman deserved more than false reassuring lies.

"I don't like looking too deeply about things but I do know that there is something Iemitsu isn't telling me," the unusually keen mother confessed the harsh truth that she had noticed since Nono's visit eight years ago. Her delicate hands trembled a little. "I hate it, more so, since it involves you, Tsunako-chan."

Opening her mouth, the teenager was about to reply when a warm finger touched her lip, interrupting whatever words wanted to be heard.

"I think that you know more than I do," she formed a bitter smile at her words but she felt better now that she had spoken her thoughts aloud. "I won't pry nor will I stop you from whatever it is as long as you know what you're doing."

Her tone became softer and gentler, her eyes full of emotions that she wanted to convey, "Just promise me that you'll come back home."

 _Home_. The way she had said that word almost made Tsuna cry and rage. The girl felt them, the misery, the betrayal, the sadness, the tears, the despair, and the hope her mother carried on her shoulders.

 _'Are you scared that I won't come back like Iemitsu?'_ she wanted to ask badly but she kept her mouth shut. _This really wasn't fair for Nana._

"I promise you," usually dull blue eyes flashed into determined orange hues in a split second. "I'll always come back home no matter what and I'll tell you the truth."

 _'And I'll drag that pathetic excuse of a father-husband of ours here to finally spend time with you,'_ she continued in her mind. She didn't hate her father that much anymore, but the blond was truly an idiot that she needed to fix that.

And Nana laughed like her usual self, her posture relaxing and relieving the previous pain and hurt she had.

"Now, let's continue to prepare!"

Tsuna just shook her head as things returned back to normal as if they never had the serious conversation…as if she wasn't going to be trained by the greatest hitman to be a mafia boss.

"Okaa-san, I think I should go change first," she said sheepishly for forgetting that her clothes had been soaked just a moment ago, turning back towards the door. With a final smile, she left her mother in the kitchen.

* * *

She had told her mother that she was going to change.

Well she did, but she took a shower before that. Who knew what was in the water that had soaked her? Well it was enough to turn some points of her dress-shirt yellow, and so, she decided to wash the stuff off of her.

Once she was back in her bedroom, she changed into a dark blue sweater that appeared to be way too big for her since it was sliding of her shoulders and reached down to the middle of her palm, white jeans hot-pants and striped thigh-socks.

What she did next was sitting down in front of the mirror that stood on her desk and beginning to dry her hair.

That's when she heard it.

"Chaossu."

She dropped the hairdryer.

Slowly, she turned around, spinning her chair towards the source of the voice.

There he was, the little baby she had been waiting for three years, of course, she made sure that she didn't think that, just felt it. Knowing Reborn, he could read minds and all.

The baby in front of her looked exactly like she had expected him to look like.

Colorful, mostly the color black, green and yellow.

However, she knew that the baby had a smile on his baby face.

"Hello, Sawada Tsunako," the baby said, looking up at the teenage girl in front of him. What caught him of guard the most was the girl's eyes, but he brushed it off. "I am Reborn, your new tutor."

He looked up at her face, expecting to see a disbelieving look on her face, but to his surprise, she was staring into the air above his head. _Just what is going on, what is she getting at?_

Tsuna had decided to actually act as if she was blind. Partly because she wanted to show the man that she was serious about her handicap and because she thought it would be funny to see his reaction when she said it.

She tilted his head, still staring into space.

"Are you...," she trailed of, making Reborn's smile fade away slightly. "Some type of dwarf?" Reborn raised an eyebrow. _Couldn't she tell?_ "It's either that, or you're lying down on the ground."

"Why don't you use your eyes and see for yourself," Reborn was starting to become annoyed with the girl but he had a feeling that there was something he was missing about the way her eyes seemed to see through him, trying to identify his location.

"I can't," Tsuna muttered, scratching the side of her nose as the baby narrowed his dark eyes in realization, taking note of the pupil-less and pale eyes.

"You're blind," Reborn stated, mentally cursing girl's unfortunate father and began to mutter under his breath about "keeping valid information a secret" or something similar. He spoke too quietly so Tsuna was never able to actually hear his words.

Had she been any other person she probably wouldn't have heard him at all, but since her ears were so highly developed, hearing him was an easy matter, telling what he said was a completely different matter all together.

"So…," Tsuna finally spoke after a moment of awkward silence between the two, making the Arcobaleno look up at her. Her voice shook slightly. "You're the new tutor?"

Reborn tilted his fedora with a heavy sigh and answered, "Yes, I'm your new tutor but-"

Tsuna cut him off. "You're not the average tutor," she said, turning back towards her desk. "I know, since my grades are above average. I don't really need help but to think you're here for some other reason."

Reborn raised his eyebrow and said, "Your grades are above average? According to the information I received from Iemitsu, you still need so work with your school work."

"That man doesn't even know that Okaa-san didn't enroll me to a normal school," the brunette sighed, holding the urge to insult her father. She did understand why the man wasn't home for all those years. "He hasn't really been home for years by now."

"He wouldn't know about my development," she spun her chair around, still staring into space. "Okaa-san didn't really tell him that she asked money from her parents so that she could enroll me to a special school for disabled children like me. I asked my mother to transfer me into a normal school when I was starting middle school."

"The last time he was here I was still struggling from the change ofschools but I have gotten used to it now," running her hand through her still damp hair, she frowned. "My dad probably believes me to be a helpless little child that can't do anything without some type of guide, but in that case, his information is way outdated."

The baby just nodded, showing that he had understood.

Crossing her legs, Tsunako placed her hands on her knee and asked, "So what is your business here?"

"Right," he muttered. Stepping a little closer to the girl, the hitman couldn't help but to feel that what he was doing was wrong. _How could they have a blind woman as a boss?_ _But then again, when he was done with his training, she would be more than capable of taking over the position, wouldn't she?_

He sighed yet again. "I have been sent by the ninth Vongola boss to train you." he looked straight into her blurry eyes. "To become his successor."

Then, he fell silent, awaiting her reaction, and watched as she tilted her head to the side, still staring into space.

"Me?" she placed her hand against her chest. "A mafia boss?"

Reborn gave a confused look. He was pretty sure that he had never said a word about any Mafia family. "How did you know it was the mafia?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at the girl.

Tsuna's eyes widened for but a second. _How could she have made such a stupid mistake?_ She made sure not to think that of course, all the while making up an expectation in Swedish.

Reborn looked at her with a confused look. _She knew Swedish?_ Of all the languages he had to skip, he had to have skipped that very language.

Sweden is such a calm country that hasn't had any real conflict for 200 years so he didn't think knowing the language would be necessary.

Finally, Tsunako allowed a sigh to escape her lips.

"I found out about Dads profession about some time now," she brought up her legs to her chest. "You don't expect me to believe that he actually travels around the world to navigate the traffic of construction sites, did you?"

She opened one of the drawers in her desk and pulled out a small postcard. She did this without taking her eyes away from the nothingness she was staring at. She handed the postcard to the baby.

"Especially in Antarctica."

"Iemitsu…," Reborn shook his head at the man's stupidity.

It was then that Tsuna raised her head, catching the smell coming from downstairs. She stood up and said, moving towards the door, "We should go."

"Dinner will be ready in a few," she turned her head slightly in Reborn's direction before she disappeared into the hall.

Reborn just stood there, staring after the girl. He sighed.

"There is one thing that I can agree with Iemitsu," he tilted his fedora and sighed heavily. "You are a perfect, fragile little angel Sawada Tsunako. It kind of makes me feel guilty that I'll have to pluck those wings of yours."

With that said (well, muttered), he made his was towards the door as well, but with slower steps than he had used to get in there.

* * *

After dinner, Reborn took time to analyze his new student.

 _'Perfect posture,'_ he noted, watching her clear the table. _'Long legs, nicely developed body, confident movements even though she's blind. She acts as if she's not blind at all. Organized.'_

When they were finished, Tsunako took off towards her room, well aware that Reborn was following her. Thus, when she entered her sanctuary, she sat down on the bed and asked the baby the question she had been dying to ask for two whole years.

"Ne, Reborn...," she stated, bringing her legs up to her chest.

"What is it?" the baby asked, trying not to sound surprised that she knew he had followed her.

"Please be honest with me," she looked up from between her knees. "With my eyes like this..." she trailed off.

"Do you really think I would be a good enough mafia boss?" her voice quivered as she spoke. "I mean, being blind must bring me down in my work right?"

Reborn raised an eyebrow yet again. _How many times did he have to do that in one day?_

"You're surprisingly acceptant of this," he muttered before he straightened his back. "As long as you learn how to fight even without your eyes, you'll be just fine."

Tsuna nodded in understanding. "But...," she trailed off, moving to sit on her knees and asked. "Isn't there other candidates other than me?"

Now, this was a question that Reborn _had_ expected.

"Vongola Nono's sons were all taken out ahead of time," he stated simply, not wanting to mare the poor girls head with the story about how they died. Even he was not that evil.

"But what does that have to do with me?" Tsuna asked, looking quite confused.

"Vongola Primo retired when he was still young and emigrated to Japan. He's your great, great, great grandfather and so, you are of the Vongola bloodline and a legitimate candidate for Vongola Decimo," the hitman explained, still observing how the girl would react. Leon changed into a hammer randomly.

Tsunako twirled the end of her hair a little, nodding in understanding and commented absentmindedly, "I don't know what it is but I'm hoping that the green thing with you isn't that dangerous."

"Green thing? You mean, Leon? You can see him?" he asked in surprise and confusion at her comment. "But you're blind."

Tsunako sighed. "My blindness is a bit different from others. The doctor said that there were rare cases that people do not see blurry images or darkness but sees many colors that blinded them instead. My blindness is like that but I see dominate colors and guessed what I don't see," she explained.

"It's kind of confusing but I don't really need eyes to see," she moved forward to the green hammer and touched him gently, the owner watching the exchange with narrowed eyes. "If I touched something, I feel their texture and an image will be formed by my brain. The color dominate will be the color of the object. Then, I can finally 'see' something."

"But it's mostly try-and-error," she concluded with finality before she frowned in confusion. She already knew that the hammer was actually Leon but she didn't need anyone to know that she knew things already. "This is a hammer? But it feels wrong to think of it as one…"

Reborn smirked at that, "So you're not as held back as people may believe? And it seems like you also have intuition that tells you stuffs."

"You're correct that Leon is a hammer but," Leon transformed back into his real form. "Your intuition is also correct that it is wrong to think that he's one when Leon's a chameleon."

"I'm pretty sure that chameleons don't transform into objects," she deadpanned because she had always thought about this in the past when she first watched the show. For the first time, she faced the baby directly. "They changed skin colors, though."

Reborn chuckled. The girl wasn't what he was expecting but it was a whole lot interesting than what he expected. He could already tell that this little angel would create a revelation.

* * *

The next day, Tsuna changed into her uniform.

She had woken up when the alarm clock rang so that Reborn didn't have to use his hellish way of waking people up. She had taken a shower, brushed her hair before braiding it over her right shoulder.

Her uniform consisted in a white button-down shirt the sleeves resembled a T-shirt of course, a dark-blue skirt that reached mid-thigh. She also wore white knee-socks. The black Marry-Jane's stood by the door, just waiting for her to leave.

She sighed as she tied the ribbon around her neck. "This is gonna be a long day," she muttered to herself before she grabbed her bag from her desk. Tsubasa, her faithful bird, stayed on her shoulders as if sensing her discomfort. For that, she was again grateful.

She had remembered that Mochida had challenged Tsunayoshi to a duel the day after Reborn arrived. She had to prepare herself for the worst. Grabbing her bento on the kitchen counter, along with a piece of bread from the storage, she left the house with only the worst in mind.

"Let's do this, Tsunako," she muttered to herself and a thought came to her, _'After this, I should probably ask Reborn if it's alright to tell Okaa-san about the mafia…'_

From her bedroom window, Reborn was looking down at his student and the bird by her side with great interest hidden in those emotionless eyes of his.

"This is going to be interesting," he muttered to himself.

* * *

Tsunako took a deep breath before she placed her hand on the classroom door.

She really didn't want to do this, but she had to. She breathed out as she forced her arm to move, slowly pushing up the door.

The whole class turned towards her as she stepped inside.

"Sawada...," one of the boys muttered as he got up from his seat, walking over to the fragile looking girl in front of them. "Is it true?" he asked.

Tsuna could tell from the sound of the guy's voice that he was disappointed. _Why is that?_

"What?" she asked, readjusting her bag.

"Is it true that you confessed to Mochida yesterday afternoon?" oh, so that's why they were so worked up. They all believed that Tsuna was in love with that guy and so, all their dreams were crushed. But of course, Tsuna didn't know about that.

Her eyes widened and she was tempted to shout. She stopped herself, not wanting anyone to mistake it as denial. "No," she stated in conviction and although it was not loud, everyone heard it clearly. "I wouldn't confess to someone like Mochida-senpai."

The boy's stared at her with wide eyes along with some of the students in the room, but then they relaxed again. "Thank heavens." some of them muttered.

Tsuna gave the sounds confused looks.

"Guess they're relieved that you're still single, Sawada-chan," the baseball star next to her chair commented quietly, getting a blush from the girl. "You're really famous."

"Your jokes are really not funny, Yamamoto-kun," the girl muttered in disbelief at what her friend was suggesting, not believing that people had a crush on her. "There's no way that I'm famous or anything like that."

"Anyway, did you already finish your homework? I'm worried that you've been playing baseball too much that you don't have enough rest," she said, tone filled with concern, not seeing how her words warmed the boy's heart.

She didn't noticed how Yamamoto smiled at her, real smiles no one had received in ages except for her. But of course, they would all be way to dimwitted to notice the difference, and the only one, who did notice, couldn't see the smiles.

 _Pity._ The boy had reserved it for the girl, who became her true friend in the past years. "You're really interesting, Tsunako-chan," he muttered to himself.

Just then, the classroom door filled with a bunch of Kendo club members. Some of them looked rather shy when their eyes fell on the angelic girl in front of them. One of them gulped before finally calling out to her.

"Sawada," the girl turned around towards the voice, in a way that made her braid fly slightly before reclaiming its position. All she saw were different kinds of nervous colors clashing. _Why were they nervous?_

"Yes?" she questioned, her grip tightening around her bag.

"Eh...," the boy trailed off as he scratched the back of his head. As he thought, talking to the most innocent girl in school was a lot harder than people let on.

"Captain Mochida is waiting for you at the dojo." he finally said, making the people around them whisper. He had to be nice. None could be mean to Sawada. "Would you please come with us?"

"What does he want?" Tsunako asked, not letting go of her bag.

"We don't know," he said, walking up to the girl and reached out a hand to her. "We were just sent to get you. Now, would you please come with us?"

Tsuna didn't know what the boy looked like, but she could tell that he was pleading with her.

She sighed, gently placing her hand in his. "Lead the way," she said softly.

If the boy had died right now, he would have died a happy man.

The men around him gave him looks of envy, their hands itching to have the girl touch them as well, but they all knew that there was very little chance that she ever would do that.

The boy led the girl out of the classroom at a slow pace, careful to make sure that the angel holding his hand wouldn't trip, _but then again, if she did trip, he would have an excuse to touch her, wouldn't he?_

The whole club followed after the kendo club, anxious to know what was going on.

* * *

Once inside the dojo, the boy stopped, gently letting go of her hand. "Here we are," he said before stepping away from her.

"Ah, there you are," Tsuna looked in front of her, and there stood Mochida, dressed in his kendo armor while looking at Tsuna with such intensity that it made the girls knees quiver just feeling those eyes on her.

 _What did he want from her?_

Tsuna started to rub her arm without even knowing about it.

"I challenge you, Sawada Tsunako." Mochida declared. Tsuna's eyes widened while the students around them started whispering.

"What's his deal?"

"Isn't she blind?"

"How horrible can a man get?"

And so they continued. All the while Tsuna was trying to figure out a reason behind why he would want to challenge her.

 _So far, nothing._

"If you win, I will turn around and never look at you again," Tsuna tilted her head cutely to the side, making the boys around them blush and the older student walked up to her, lifting his and placing his index finger under her chin to make her face him. "But if I win, you'll have to be a girlfriend."

The entire hall fell silent.

However, that only lasted for a second before roars of outrage erupted from the men around, some of the girls even. They found it unbelievable that a man would actually do such a thing, but it was Mochida, so they weren't that surprised really.

"You do know I'm blind, right?" Tsuna asked as she stepped away from the man.

Mochida just laughed.

"That's why I'm giving myself a handicap." he smiled at her. "I get to wear heavy armor that weighs me down, you don't get to, and you only have to get one point of me to win, while I'll have to lay three points to win."

He looked down at her small figure. "Is that alright?" he didn't know that Tsuna knew what he had done to the sword she was going to use now, _did he?_

"Alright," she muttered, rubbing the bridge of her nose, and turned away from him. Mochida smirked, so sure of his victory.

"What kind of guy challenges a girl to get her?" she asked herself, shaking her head as she walked. "Oh, right, it's Mochida," she reminded herself.

"Let's get started." Mochida declared.

"Wait!" Tsunako said loudly, hearing the joyful shrieks of her bird meant that the prefect was her. She looked around the room for that familiar 'don't fuck with me' aura and found it.

"Hibari-senpai!" she called out, trying hard to keep her blush down. Really, of all the people she had to have a crush on, it just had to _the_ Hibari Kyoyo, (Then, again, no one could blame her. He's just really handsome and he has soft spot for small animals and is just so…)

Anyway, the people around them were surprised at the girl for calling out the demon of Namimori High while said young man looked up at the girl with a raised eyebrow.

Seeing as her face was still quite red, she bowed gracefully to hide her blush. "I would like to have HIbari Kyoya as the judge of this match instead of Mochida-senpai's club members if no one would mind," she requested, seemingly innocent at her explanation. "I think that it's only right for the Disciplinary Committee to judge for a fair fight, right?"

"What!?" Mochida exclaimed angrily as he stared wide eyed at the bowing brunette. "You can't do tha-"

"Very well, herbivore," the scariest yet handsomest guy in school said as he walked through the crowd of students, they parted in front of him like the red ocean. The colorful small bird followed obediently at his side.

"I'll be the judge," he said, stopping next to the girl as he walked, he smirked at the way she bit her lip. He could tell that the girl had already found out the tricks the Kendo Club had done and was trying to counter them. Still, the main reason why he had agreed was… "I expect that Tsubasa will stay with me for a week."

Tsunako should have seen that coming. The black-haired boy had always been fond of her bird and the only reason why he had bothered with her was because of Tsubasa.

She really didn't realize that even if the guy was fond of the bird, he still wouldn't have bothered with her unless he was interested in her.

It seemed like obliviousness ran strong in her.

As Hibari took the flags away from the terrified Kendo club member, Mochida thought that he was still safe as long as her bamboo sword was heavier than two people could carry, but his thought stopped when the blind girl once again yelled something, "Yamamoto-kun!"

The said baseball star didn't even blink and just went to her side with a bright smile like it was the most normal thing to do. It was the first time everyone began to notice that the girl seemed to be oddly close to the two black-haired boys.

"Would you mind bringing me a sword?" she asked slightly confused when the he moved by her side. It seemed weird that they were close to each other outside their classroom. "I have this strange feeling that the one Mochida wants me to use is far too heavy."

Just then, the two that had been carrying the sword dropped it, making it fall to the ground with a strangely loud noise.

After hearing the noise, Yamamoto grinned at the small girl and nodded, even though he knew that she wasn't able to see him. "Sure thing, Sawada-chan," he called. "Just you wait. I'll be right back."

"How did she..?" Mochida asked himself, mentally fuming as he growled at how the angelic girl was somehow able to see through his plan, and was now changing it to her advantage. _Who knew a blind girl could be so observant?_

Yamamoto soon ran inside, the much lighter bamboo sword in hand as he approached the petite girl. "Here you go," he said, handing it to her.

"Thank you," Tsuna smiled brightly in gratitude as she allowed her hand to wrap around the swords handle. She didn't seem to notice the way a few, who saw the smile, had blushed.

"No problem, Sawada-chan," Yamamoto said, patting her on the shoulder and he chuckled lightly, trying to show his support, slightly blushing at her cuteness. "Good luck out there, okay?"

Due to the fact that the boy's face still appeared to be simple colors, Tsunako never caught his blush. She just bowed gratefully before she turned around towards her offender. "Alright." anyone could tell by the tone of her voice that she was slightly nervous.

"Let's do this." her grip on her sword tightened. Her heart beat rapidly, pounding loudly as she took a step forward. She knew that she was probably stronger than the canon version since she did try to train once (which failed to do much since her mother didn't like it so she had to stop), but she also knew that her blindness was a huge disadvantage.

"Don't get cocky!" Mochida yelled as he charged at the girl.

Taking a deep breath, Tsunako closed her eyes, opening her senses to the world around her. She felt the air change not too far away from her and stepped to the side, succeeding in avoiding a blow from a pissed off upperclassman.

"Why you!" Mochida growled as he charged at the girl once again, swinging his sword wildly as he did.

The brunette allowed her sword to fall, kicking it to the side as she jumped backwards, bending her back. She caught herself with her hands, throwing her legs up. Then, she kicked the boy's sword out of his hands before landing safely on her feet not too far away from him.

The whole hall fell silent.

"Onii-chan," Kyoko muttered, feeling awed at her blind friend as she clutched her big brothers hand, and she turned towards the extreme man. "Do you think that's something all blind people can do?"

"I don't think so Kyoko," the man answered. "I think that's something only extreme girls like Sawada can do."

Their attention returned towards the match.

"Woa," Hibari muttered with a smirk. He had known there was something special about that girl the second he laid eyes on her. He had observed the girl since their first meeting and had noticed the potential in her despite being blind. In fact, she didn't let her blindness stop her from anything and had tried and succeeded in walking confidently without any help.

And now, his theory had been proven.

Mochida, on the other hand, stared at the girl with a disbelieving look. He hadn't expected something like this. _But she was still blind, right?_

He smirked to himself as he charged towards her as silently as he could, catching her off guard as he kicked her feet out from under her body, making her fall to the ground with a painful grunt and the sound of something braking.

Yamamoto's eyes widened. "What did he just do?" he asked, his voice trembling with fear for his young friend, who seemed delicate yet strong.

"That is so not fair!" Sawagawa Ryohei shouted as he noticed the petite girl squirming on the ground in obvious pain, but she didn't say anything. She held it all in.

"This match ends here!" Mochida stated as he brought his newly retrieved sword over his head, ready to strike the girl with as much power as he could master, no longer caring if he hurt her or not. He was too blinded by rage to do anything.

Just as the sword swooped down at her, Tsunako rolled out of the way, clutching her left wrist in her free hand.

"Don't try to get away!" Mochida stated, charging at her for the fourth time.

Tsuna got to her feet as fast as she could with only one good arm. Her eyes still shut she waited for the last moment before she jumped into the air, spun around while up there and delivered a powerful kick to the man's head, knocking him out cold.

Tsuna fell to the floor as well, panting as she tried to make the pain go away in her wrist.

From somewhere near, Reborn smirked at his student.

"She's already got some skill/ I'll just have to get rid of the more fragile side of her." with that noted, he went home.

Back in the hall, Hibari smirked as he raised Tsuna's flag, cheers filled the room but Tsuna didn't notice any of this. The pain in her wrist was way too much for her to handle, and her fear was coming back to her.

She hadn't thought that it would be that hard to fight Mochida. Tsunayoshi had made it seem so easy when he went into Dying Will Mode. And _Kami,_ she was starting to doubt herself.

It was just Mochida, the one of the weakest enemies among the other people the canon Tsuna had faced, but she had a hard time already. _What would happen if she had fought Mukuro instead? Or Xanxus? Or Byakuran?_

She would die and she really feared her thoughts. A part of her also didn't want this. She didn't want to be a mafia boss. She just wanted to be normal.

She began to cry.

Hibari just stared at the girl as four figures ran up to her.

Sasagawa Ryohei grabbed hold of Tsuna's shoulders to steady her while Yamamoto grabbed her injured wrist gently. Kyoko sat down beside the brunet, taking her good hand in hers while Hana stroked the girl over the forehead.

"You were extreme Sawada," Ryohei said with a surprisingly low voice.

"Thank god," Yamamoto said in relief as he pulled out a piece of tape from his pocket. "It's just a sprain, nothing broken."

He wrapped the now swollen limb in the thing and advised to the girl, he had thought of his friend, "But we should get you to a hospital anyway."

"You were so brave, Tsunako-chan," Kyoko smiled proudly at her unusual shy and innocent friend. It had been a while since she had talked to her. _Maybe now, they could finally become much closer than before?_

"You taught that creep not to mess with us girls," Hana smiled slightly at the girl, who she had once thought to be too weak. She didn't know her much but it seemed to be time for her to get to know and be her friend. She was Kyoko's friend, too, after all.

It was here that Tsuna remembered something, turning her head weekly to the side and was just able to spot the silver-haired silhouette before everything darkened for her.

* * *

Outside of the dojo, a young, sixteen year old boy, smoking a cigarette glared at the young girl who apparently just lost consciousness judging from the screams that could be heard from the people that were around her.

He blew out smoke, the cigarette safely between his index and middle finger. "That's her eye?" he muttered.

"Vongola Decimo candidate, Sawada Tsunako." he put the cancer-stick back between his lips. "What a weakling."

With that said, he walked away from the place, not wanting to spend time there anymore. He had seen what he needed to see.

* * *

Jade-chan: Well, that was a slow update. Sorry. I couldn't use my laptop since the charger broke and it wouldn't open. Plus I had my exams and Intrams (or sport festival)… The song that Tsuna sang is Songs like this by Carry Underwood.

Anyway, Tsunako's character is kind of confusing since she has moments where she seemed quite cowardly and quite brave. This is intentional. She has two lives, her previous and the KHR one, and it makes her character somehow confusing. She's gonna develop a personality later as the story progressed because Reborn won't have that confusing character of hers. In the mean time, her unchanging traits are obliviousness and awkwardness in any kind of relationship. Reborn will also try to change this. At least, Reborn doesn't have problem in her knowledge skills. Her fighting skills? She has only little skills (great reflexes) but she's stronger than canon Tsuna.

I actually did change some stuffs here but not much. Thanks for the previous supports and hope you guys still like this!


	4. Chapter 4

Target Two: Smoking Bomb Hayato

"I'm fine, really," Tsunako said for the nth time, feeling rather drained by the constant calls from Shoichi and Spanner. It had been almost a week since she had fought Mochida but she still had the thick gash on her arm. It made her mother and friends worry. "You two don't need to call me every second. I'm not that bad at getting in trouble. The thing about Mochida-senpai was the first trouble I had encountered since I entered high school."

Spanner snorted on the other line, "It is true that it was your first trouble but since you keep on befriending some dangerous guys, I'm seriously doubting that. Hibari Kyoya and Yamamoto Takeshi are two troublesome fellows. You're not losing your touch, Tsunako. I'd say that you're rather _worsening_."

"Spanner," the girl was tempted to bang her head to the wall. Her talk with Shoichi was much better than this. The blond mechanic just loved to tease her about her magnet for danger. She sighed in reluctant acquiescence. "Fine. You have your point. I'll try to not get in trouble that much."

There was a long pause from the boy's side, which greatly confused her though her intuition was warning her of a question she would hate.

"And will you tell us what's going on now? I know Shoichi likes to give you your privacy but you really could fill us in with what's going on. Like you said before, this is the first time that you had trouble in high school and it was from when you had gotten a baby for a tutor. You know that I don't believe in coincidence."

Sometimes, she really hated her intuition.

"It's fine, really," it was getting harder to be oblivious about stuffs when one had a hyper intuition. She briefly wondered if the canon Tsuna ever felt like this or if this was what Nana was always doing all along. "I promise that I'll be more careful…and I'll tell what's going on but not now, I'm sorting something out."

She rather wished that her promise wouldn't be broken that easily. She didn't like keeping secrets from her precious people. She'd hate it more if she had to lie to them about something. This was why she needed to ask permission from Reborn about telling mafia to Spanner, Shoichi and Nana.

She heard a sigh from the other line. "Fine," she could just imagine the blond rolling his eyes at her words. "I'll wait until you sort your stuffs. By the way, Shoichi and I decided to upgrade your taser so you should test it to that Mochida-senpai of yours. Also, it now changes from taser to pen or pen to taser. It's neat and double the purpose, huh?"

Oh kami, she really almost banged her head. _Almost._

Now, she remembered why she always hung up when she talked with Spanner on the phone. The guy liked to tell him about their invention that they made for her, which caused harm to most of her previous bullies and kidnappers. She was horrified to even use one of their inventions since they could be a bit _sadistic_ and _creative_.

"Why did you upgrade it?!" she exclaimed loudly, earning a side glance from the baby on the room. From her intuition, she knew that Reborn had been listening from the start but her voice had gotten loud so he had gotten curious. "It was bad enough before! That thing didn't even just shock someone. It electrified them!"

"It's better safe than sorry, isn't it?" Spanner deadpanned, not at all bothered. "Plus, the taser saved you a lot times by now. We thought it needed an upgrade since you're already a high school student."

"You guys don't know the meaning of enough," Tsunako sighed again but this time, a lot lighter than before. "I'll check the mail to get the taser tomorrow but I'm still reluctant in using it. I'm hanging up. I still have homework to do."

"Whatever you say, Tsunako."

The brunette stared long at her phone and waited if another call would come. She smiled slightly when she received none and placed her phone at her desk. It seemed that it was the last call for the day.

"That was the _20th_ call this day," the Arcobaleno commented, surprising her at the sudden intrusion. "So who were those Spanner and Shoichi? They seem to be good potential subordinates considering they're already making inventions for you. They're also quite well informed about your problems, too."

"They're just my friends," she narrowed her dull eyes at the color yellow and green. She knew that the two would be in the mafia world in the future but she'd rather they lived normally for now. _"Don't lump them into being in mafia."_

"If you're thinking of telling them about your circumstances, then I have the right to pick them as potential subordinates," the blunt and harsh truth seemed foreign coming from the hitman's mouth. It was weird but Reborn didn't act the same way as the canon. He felt more mature and darker than how the TV show portrayed him.

To be honest, Tsunako had been expecting that nothing would change even if she was blind and a girl in this universe. It was proven wrong many times but she still believed that something canon would remain. Reborn hadn't even started to train or to tutor her like how he had done in the canon.

So far, observation seemed to be Reborn's top priority. She had a feeling it had something to do with her eye disorder but she was certain that the baby wouldn't ask for help in getting information about that. He'd rather get the details he needed himself.

She licked her dry lips a little. "Is telling an outsider about my situation really against some mafia law?" she asked lowly like a sad whisper. "I don't want to lie to any of my friends…and Okaa-san….she deserved the truth."

She felt the intense glance and she wanted nothing more than to look away fearfully. She dared not, even by the turmoil of her second nature. Yes, she was scared. Yes, she's the most coward in the world.

… _but this was about her precious people_.

They only deserved to be treated the best that she could treat them.

* * *

Reborn normally wouldn't tolerate defiance. Some people could easily assess that but looking at his student, he honestly had no idea what to say or if he should just ignore her wishes.

It was just that…she looked a little like _Luce_ at the moment. The kind-hearted girl that gave up everything for other people and the similar all-too-knowing eyes that seemed to see the future, Tsunako acted like Luce that it hurt just being with her.

He and the others had never truly gotten over the sudden disappearance of the Sky Arcobaleno. It had been years by now but the scars still haunted them.

When he learned of his student's slight disadvantage, he had took in observation first. His instinct to get the training over with had simply dropped with a single look from the girl. He saw Luce in her that he couldn't let himself train him like usual.

There was also the fact that the brunette was fragile in more ways than one. One tragedy seemed to be enough to break her but she proved him wrong by defeating Mochida herself without his help.

The hitman cursed those perceptive eyes that seemed to know the future. They reminded him greatly of the woman he trusted and followed until her death.

"Once you told them about your circumstances, they won't be able to escape mafia anymore," he finally answered truthfully, watching as his student gave a somehow awkward face. Due to her blindness, she couldn't express herself correctly at times. It made her uncomfortable with other people. "They'll be greatly involved with mafia that their lives wouldn't be normal anymore."

Reborn was never one to sugar-coat. The girl needed to know what the consequences of her actions. He didn't have orders to tell any of the girl's civilian friends. It was a rule that only future guardians and subordinates would be told about the mafia and even then, the details were small. Nono didn't want any civilians to get caught with the mafia world.

That was the one of the limits he had given the hitman in terms of training the heir of the Vongola Family. The others were fighting for his student's own fights and giving an obvious favoritism to his student.

Of course, he never really disliked the restrictions but somehow, he had the feeling with the way Tsunako was warming up to him, he was going to sooner or later break one of his rules.

Right now, he was already considering to tell a civilian about the mafia just because his student wanted it. He really had it bad.

The brunette bit her lips as she thought of her reply. "Even so, I want to tell them the truth," she finally said, looking straight at the Sun Arcobaleno with pupil-less glance filled with determination. She let a dejected smile. "I guess that's a little selfish of me but I want them to know what they're in for when they decided to stay with me."

"I don't want them to regret following me or to be unhappy staying with me."

Reborn didn't know how it was possible to be so alike a dead person but the girl certainly acted like _her_. In his mind, the words he heard was different but similar in meaning. It was the same as what the Sky Arcobaleno had said before.

 _"The future isn't really nice, you know," Luce smiled knowingly, her lips curved up into a fond smile as it settled to the strongest hitman in their small group. "That's why I want you guys to have a choice in your future. I don't want you guys to regret."_

 _"That_ bastard _said that your power is to see the future," the black-haired man narrowed his dark eyes in distrust. He didn't get how the woman would easily trust him with this information. "Doesn't that power forbid you from telling about our future?"_

 _The Sky Arcobaleno laughed, her laugh sounding akin to a bell, "Of course not, it's my power. I decide what I do with it and how it will affect me."_

 _Her glance held the determined and powerful glance that didn't seem to fit the woman's fragility._

 _"I want to tell you guys about your future and I did. It's simple as that."_

(But it wasn't simple. It didn't change that they had been turned into a baby in the end and that idiotic woman died trying to find a cure because she thought it was all her fault...when it was all that bastard's fault.)

"I still can't allow it," he snapped his thoughts before they turned worse. His mouth suddenly felt dry at the sudden memory. He was glad that Tsunako couldn't see his face right now. His control slipped a little. "Nono forbid any secrets to be told to civilians unless they will become your subordinate and your father also forbid telling your mother."

It was the plain truth and he hated how lost the girl looked at his words. Guilt immediately went to his veins. Seriously, this wasn't fair. He had to find ways to resist what he was feeling.

"T-that's...," the honey-brown orbs flashed in sadness before turning into determination. "Then, tell them that I want to request an exception. I can do that as the heir for the Vongola Family..."

 _"...can't I?"_ she finished with uncertainty and the hitman had to kill the pride he had for the girl for speaking up. He knew that the girl was a coward. His research had told him as much.

Tsunako started out as an ordinary girl with unique independence and unusual maturity despite her blindness. As she grew up, her independence grew with her mother's encouragement and she went to a special school where she was treated equally. However, a cowardice remained in her even if it was hidden in plain sight.

She had originally hated her father for abandoning her and Nana but after a visit with the Ninth when she saved Tsubasa, she strangely mellowed down. Reborn was still researching why she did and how her mother had gotten the money she needed to enroll the girl into a special school.

Also, she had a _hero-complex_ in her youth. That's how she met Hibari, Shoichie and Spanner, becoming friends to the last two. She tried saving the two boys when she had nothing but taser with her. He had a feeling that the taser was countermeasure because of assassins and kidnappers.

He had no idea how information got leaked that she was Iemitsu's daughter or how the Vongola had never known about the attacks (he was sensing a spy or traitor), but he realized how lucky (and informed) the girl was about her heritage.

He was not certain if it had something to do with her intuition or if she could see the future as well.

He let out a small sigh, choosing to make the situation a little lighter. "For a Dame, you sure know how to demand things, Dame-Tsuna," he faked mockery. He didn't need the girl to succumb to darkness earlier than expected. His student, at least, needed some time before shit really happened.

"Reborn!" Tsunako lost her seriousness at that and gave a glare that spoke her annoyance for trying to change topic. "Please don't-"

"If you really want them to know your opinion, you call them yourself."

The brunette blinked in confusion and let the _intelligent_ response, "Eh?"

"I'll give you Nono's number and your father's as well. That way you can call them and talk about the issue yourself," Reborn smirked with no real intent in his lip and slipped a Braille paper on his frozen student's hand. "Complain to them yourself."

"H-how a-am I-I g-gonna do that!?" the determination dimmed as fear suddenly replaced the previous resolve. Her eyes turned watery a little. She cried out, "There's no way I can do that!"

The Arcobaleno merely shook his head as if disappointment but inwardly, he sighed in relief. It seemed like the girl lost all of her bravery from just talking to him and had reverted back to her usual self. He would have to change that attitude in the future but for now, he needed her to keep the brave-coward personality.

Reborn was no stranger to using manipulation to get what he wanted. This time was no different.

* * *

'Reborn isn't fair,' Tsunako thought angrily for the nth time as she felt for the dots on the paper with her fingers. 'Making me read this when I wanted to tell Nono about my request. Of course, since I have to do the talking myself, I might not be able to at all but he should have considered I needed a break. How he had even managed to get a Braille book at such a short time is beyond me.'

Her trail of thoughts paused for a minute and her lip curved down, 'Then, again, this is Reborn. Even in the canon, he was no different. I should have expected it.'

"Hurry, Dame-Tsuna," the baby in question called out mockingly, earning a burning glare from her. He was so enjoying her suffer and to think for a second, she thought that he was different and more sensible when he was still the same sadist that taught the canon Tsuna. "We don't have all day so start reading."

"The mafia boss...," Tsuna read, her voice clear and soft despite being irritated. "A leader who rules an underground criminal organization."

She lifted a hand to scratch behind her neck. "Able to move a number of trusted members with one hand, willing to risk even his life for the family, surrounded by the respect and admiration of all, seen as a hero by the children of the slums...," she trailed off when she noticed the slight twitch in the green color.

She quickly turned left, avoiding collision with whatever Leon changed into. She was beginning to dislike how Reborn randomly attacked her like that.

"Stop it, Reborn!" she glared with no real intent. The baby had been attacking her many times by now that she had gotten used to it. She actually thought that she had gotten lucky since the guy still hadn't trained her yet.

She could just imagine his smirk. "Oh, continue, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn muttered, his tone thick with amusement. She rolled her eyes. _Such a sadist._

"Tsunako-chan, Reborn-kun!" Nana's voice called out for the two. "It's dinner time!"

'Save by the bell,' Tsunako smiled, feeling the sigh of the other. It seemed like she could skip reading the book again. 'Take that, Reborn!'

She walked down, Tsubasa guiding her with soft hums and went to the kitchen, hoping to help her mother in fixing the table. She took out her three plates and a bowl with a fond smile that she had no idea of doing.

Three plates for three people and a bowl for her bird... _they're much better than two plates for two people, weren't they?_

* * *

Tsuna walked to school the next morning, the gash around her wrist changed and her hair curled. She didn't do it herself. Her mother had attacked her before she got the change to flee out the house door. So now, she walked around with the curls jumping around her shoulders.

Tsubasa followed her for good measures even though he was supposed to be staying with Hibari since she asked for a favor from the black-haired student. She didn't understand why but she guessed that the guy didn't want a blind person like her to get into an accident because she didn't have her guiding pet.

'Huh, that actually sounds like Hibari-senpai cares for me or something,' her face flushed a little, feeling butterflies on her stomach. She tried to stop the crazy thought and mentally hit her head on an imaginary wall. 'Okay, stop that trail of thought now! Ugh, I seriously need to get over my crush on the guy.'

She had been so caught up in her own thoughts that she had dropped her guard so it was no wonder that she bumped into someone very violently that it caused her to fall backwards.

Sitting on the ground with an aching behind, she could hear an annoyed grunt coming from in front of her. "Are you blind?" Tsuna's eyes widened at the angry voice, that could only be one person.

"Idiot woman," yep, definitely Gokudera. He was sitting on the ground, glaring at the girl in front of him. He was trying to figure out just where he had seen her before but nothing happened. Had the hit he took when he hit the ground caused him to forget?

"Yes," Tsuna muttered quite annoyed as she got up from the ground, stumbling slightly. "As a matter of fact, I am blind."

She placed her hand against the wall, acting as if she really didn't know about her surroundings and nodded to herself to give the illusion that she's figured out her way.

"But I will apologize for running into you."

Gokudera's eyes had widened at her words. He might be a bit of an asshole but he wasn't heartless. One of his weaknesses was just what this girl was, blind people. He just doesn't like to go up against people with a social handicap. It made him feel guilty when he does something wrong.

"Whatever...," he muttered to himself, getting up from the ground and putting his hands in his pocket. Taking a step forward, he gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Be more careful next time, okay?"

Tsuna tilted her head, surprised at his attitude towards her. But then again, he's supposed to be two years older so he supposed that he was more mature than the canon. "Are you lost, by any chance?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"No!" Gokudera tried, but Tsuna could clearly tell that he was lying.

"Well," moving her hand against the wall, she took a few steps towards her direction. "Just to let you know..."

She turned her head towards the boy and said, almost cheekily, "There are no schools in the direction you're heading for."

Gokudera blushed at her words. "Alright," he muttered and sounded rather annoyed for asking a blind girl. "Where is Namimori high?"

Tsuna smiled, staring into thin air. "That's my school. All you have to do is follow me," she said and walked the entire time with her hand against the wall. She knew for a fact that he was indeed following her with a little uncertainty but that was only expected since his only lead was a blind girl.

"How do you know your way without someone to lead you?" Gokudera asked as he jogged up to her, finding her confident posture a little bit unusual for someone who's supposed to not be able to see a thing.

"The first month, I was lead by my bird," she turned corner, not taking her hand off the wall and gestured to the flying bird above them. "I'm able to walk down this road in my sleep now but Tsubasa is still here to help me if I'm lost so it's fine. I can do this."

She turned her head in Gokudera's direction and smiled innocently as if she talked about nothing serious, "Did that answer your question?"

Gokudera didn't say anything. He didn't understand how the girl could say such thing as if it was normal when for him, it was anything but that. He had seen blind people before and his stomach twisted painfully at the sight of them, lifeless and dull. They were nothing like this strangely confident blind girl.

He fell back and allowed her to lead him, all the while trying to figure out were he had seen her before and how amazing she was to be independent when she's blind.

* * *

They separated once they reached the school gates. Gokudera needed to do something while Tsuna disappeared through the crowd of students though the girl was confused at the stiffness of the red color, which she recognized as the soon-to-be Storm Guardian.

While they had been walking, Gokudera had remembered were he had seen her before and mentally beat himself up for having forgotten that she was the candidate for the Vongola heir. But then again, maybe this was for the best. Now, he had found some valid facts about his target, even if what he found made him feel a little guilty for what he had to do.

Inside of the school, Tsuna had just changed her shoes when something practically attacked her from behind. "Tsuna-chan!" the voice had called as a pair of arms wrapped around the blind girl's neck.

"Ohayo Kyoko-chan," Tsuna muttered with a smile as she unwrapped her friends arms from around her neck. As she turned around, Kyoko said exactly what Tsuna had expected her to say, making her thought lightly. ' _It's almost like I'm psychic.'_

"Have you heard?" the orange head asked excitedly, grabbing hold of Tsuna's hand as they started to walk towards the classroom. "We're having a new student coming to our school."

"Yeah I know," Tsuna answered as they stopped in front of the door. "I literally bumped into him on my way to school."

She smiled slightly when she felt a slight stiffness on the color orange, knowing that Kyoko gave her a worried look, "I'm fine. He had trouble finding his way so I allowed him to walk with me... well, technically after me, but he talked to me for a while."

"So it's a boy?" Kyoko asked, earning a nod from the blind girl.

"He sounded like he was a troublemaker but he has a nice side," she opened the classroom door and stepping inside, not hearing the whispers that broke out as they saw the two girls together, but if they did, Tsuna would have found out about her status at school.

"Sawada-chan and Sasagawa-chan are together," one of them had commented, dazed in bliss at the sight of the two idols. "They look like two angels standing next to each other."

Tsuna had just walked over to her seat with Kyoko following not far behind. "What do you mean?" the orange-haired student asked in confusion, taking a sit besides the other girl. Their teacher still hadn't arrived so it was okay to sit in other places as long as it's empty.

"He sounded annoyed with me at first," Tsunako said, leaning her chin in her good hand. "But when he found out that I was blind, he suddenly became a lot softer."

Kyoko smiled at her friend. "Maybe he became nicer because you're so cute," she mocked playfully but her voice had truth in them and then, she moved towards her own desk. It seemed like their talk would be cut close since someone wanted to talk to the brunette as well. She slightly giggled at the sweet sight of a shy girl like Tsunako and an outgoing boy like Yamamoto together.

'They look good with each other and they like each other, too,' she observed with a carefree glance and saw that even Hana was watching the two like hawk. The two's unlikely friendship was quite an _uproar_ in the rumor business, as well as the blind girl's somehow acquaintance with HIbari. 'It's shocking that the two are friends but once you really look at it, you can tell that it's the truth.'

Tsunako and Yamamoto held _fondness and affection_ in their eyes when they talked to each other.

Unaware of her friend's thoughts, the brunette tried to glare but it ended with a pout instead. '"I'm not cute," she muttered lowly in irritation and yelped slightly when she felt a large hand pat her head.

"You can't really expect anyone to believe you when you're wearing a pout, Sawada-chan," Yamamoto Takeshi greeted with a teasing grin, enjoying the feeling of the girl's brown hair. Their faintly spiky appearance didn't do justice to such softness. "'Morning, _kawai-chan_ ~!"

"Don't call me that, Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna frowned at her friend, sensing that the guy wanted to laugh. She blushed brightly, stopping the patting hand. "I'm not cute! And I'm not pouting either!"

One look at her face made the black-haired boy both smile and blush unconsciously, same with the others who saw the exchange. "Haha, Sawada-chan, you're really adorable so just stop denying it!" he chuckled, truthfully enjoying himself whenever he talked to the blind girl. She just had that comforting effect on him.

Said girl sighed in resignation, her intuition telling her to just admit defeat for now but then, she blinked in confusion as she realized something. 'It's weird but Yamamoto-kun never called me by my first name, even though we're kind of close,' she thought to herself. 'That never happened in the canon.'

"How's your hand doing?" Yamamoto's concerned voice had her snapping from her thoughts and she glanced at the taller student, who was looking down at the thick gash on her arm, with an assuring smile. He frowned slightly, seemingly not convinced by that.

Tsunako just continued to smile. It felt nice to have people care for you. That, she realized immediately after being reborn as the Vongola Decimo. It sometimes saddened her that her old life was nowhere compared to her new one but she knew that she couldn't have all the comfort in the world. It would be boring if that was the case.

"It's getting better with everyday," she watched in fascination as her friend's color seemed to brighten at her truthful words. She long figured out that the color she only saw would help her determine the atmosphere more. "Thanks for asking, Yamamoto-kun."

Yamamoto just laughed it off but there was still a small amount of redness in his face. He once again ruffled her hair, earning a whine from the blind girl and sat down his seat as he heard the teacher enter the room.

"Hello minna-san," the teacher called over the room and received greetings from his students. "Today we'll have a new student joining our class."

The door opened and a familiar silver-haired boy stepped inside. This time, he had ditched his cigarette. "This is Gokudera Hayato. He's from Italy. Please take care of him," his introduction done, the teacher turned to the new student. "Welcome to our class, Gokudera-kun."

Unconsciously sketching in her blank notebook, Tsunako wondered absentmindedly how will Gokudera act this time.

"He's so hot," she heard the other girls in the room and she was willing to agree. It didn't mean that she would shout it out loud for the whole school to hear though. She merely let her hand drew, unaware that she was drawing the future self of her new classmate.

Gokudera raised an eyebrow when he noticed the drawing. "What the..?" he muttered, making the blind girl turn towards him.

He shook his head and returned to what he had intended to do. Before the poor girl could react, Gokudera had violently kicked her desk, making everything tumble over. Her included.

Everything fell silent in the room before Tsuna broke it. She grabbed her injured arm and moaned in pain, "Ow…desk crushing sprained wrist."

 _That_ sure sent the room in motion.

Most students frowned at the violence towards the blind girl while some wanted to know if the Italian boy knew the brunette. Yamamoto, Kyoko and Hana, in particular, were enraged at way the silver-haired boy hurt their friend. Meanwhile, the said boy was hit with a feeling of guilt as he watched the pained girl. Hadn't he promised not to hurt those that were already hurt?

Yamamoto flew to his feet, grabbing hold of the desk that really did lay on top of Tsuna's arm, it's edge digging into her gash. It looked really painful. A unusual frown formed in his mouth and intense caramel eyes glared at the transfer student's head for a second.

Kyoko and Hana rushed to their friend's aid as well. The light-haired girl helped the brunette to sit back in her seat while her best friend gathered up the things that had fallen everywhere around her desk.

"Gokudera!" The teacher called from the front, a little bit scared of the boy that would kick the desk of a blind girl.

Gokudera frowned before heading towards his seat. "Weakling," he muttered lowly but still heard by the girl. He tsked to himself at how unfair the future Vongola was. Being that defenseless made him guilty in fighting her. He needed to rethink his strategy.

"Are you alright, Sawada-san?" the teacher asked concernedly, turning towards the girl that was in the middle of rubbing her injured wrist. "You don't need to have the arm checked?"

Tsunako shook her head, already feeling the pain subsiding a little. "I'll be fine." she said, her voice trying not to shake or stutter.

The teacher observed her for a minute before nodding. He started the lesson but he did glance at the girl once in a while.

"Do you know him, Sawada?" Yamamoto asked in worry, keeping a cautious look towards his fellow classmate. He could already tell that they wouldn't get along if the other continued to hurt his friend.

"I helped him get to school this morning but otherwise I've never 'seen' him," she admitted, not knowing how it made the other boy frown deeper.

It seemed like the more Yamamoto heard of Gokudera, the more he was getting certain that they wouldn't get along at all. What kind of person would hurt a blind girl that helped him when she never did anything to him?

* * *

It was lunch break when a slight sigh managed to escape the female brunette, long enough to realize how much uncertainty and awkwardness she had at having people concern about her. It was nice at first but now, it was beginning to be weird. She wasn't used to be cared for, especially considering her past life.

At home, she had gotten used to Nana's concern about her but it had been a first for anyone to concern themselves about her in school (except maybe for Hibari). Her new friend's worry was both gratifying and uncomfortable. Kyoko didn't need to keep on seeing her early in the morning nor did Yamamoto had to check up on her every now and then during class hours. Hana, too, didn't have the obligation to glace at her when she was not looking. She was injured, not invalid.

'Oh, but they're just worried,' she thought with a sigh, making her way to the rooftop without anyone noticing her. At least, Tsubasa was with Hiibari so she wouldn't be mothered by the bird. 'It's not a bad thing but I…I have no idea what to do with them at times like this. It was the same back in the hospital, too. I'm really bad at this, aren't I?'

Her delicate-looking hand held on the door tightly. 'Even Reborn sometimes treat me like I was fragie,' she knew that despite the baby being subtle. 'My intuition always told me things like this…The real Tsuna must have had it tough to have these kind of feelings.'

Unseeing eyes closed for a second in recognition that things were truly changing and that she had to keep on moving, not living in the shadows of what she remembered in her past life.

"Why are standing there like some idiot, woman?" the familiar voice of her violent classmate snapped her distracting thoughts and she fought the urge to hide like a coward at the carefully hidden malice in it.

That really hurt. She knew about the close relationship of him and Tsuna in the canon so it felt wrong for the future right-hand to act like this. At least, she considered herself lucky since the bomber wasn't attacking immediately.

She still hadn't exactly recovered from her fight with Mochida.

The female Sawada blinked in curiosity, noticing that a stormy red color with hinted silver flashed in her eyes. She assumed that the other student was scowling like usual but her intuition told her that it wasn't the case this time.

 _If so, why did the color seem so conflicted?_

She mentally shook her head. Maybe she was just imagining it. "I'm going to the rooftop to eat lunch," the girl finally answered and went back to the door. She slowly opened it, quite aware of the intense glance behind her. "Would you like to join me?"

Red flared in anger and confusion.

"Tch, as if I want to eat with you," Gokudera fiercely and loud footsteps immediately ran down the stairs, causing a bemused smile to frown at the blind's mouth. Tsunako never expected the bomber to agree but somehow, she felt that it would be nice to have someone join her in lunch.

She went outside, briefly checking the familiar dark purple color in the rooftop. Sighing in disappointment when there was none, she sat down and opened her bento. She ate silently with a heavy heart. She swore that there was something wrong. Her intuition was warning her of something.

"That looks delicious," another familiar voice her a start and she turned to the color blue that warmth her in a both welcoming and uncomfortable way. "You're really hard to find, Sawada-chan. I wanted to have lunch with you!"

There was the usual teasing tone that the black-haired boy used. He was really smiling, not a fake one, too, but the brunette realized something different about it from the other smiles she received. It was… _worried?_

"You wanted to have lunch with me?" she asked aloud, confusion dancing in her eyes. The two of them had been friends since Tsunako started to talk to him about random things but they never had lunch with each other, except for one time. Yamamoto was famous and it wouldn't do anything good, especially for the baseball star, if they were seen together.

The Mochida incident already started a rumor about her, Hibari and Yamamoto. He also watched over her since she was still injured. She didn't want to trouble him anymore than that.

"We're friends, after all!" he answered with a cheerful voice but the blind girl noticed how he blue color flashed with uncertainty like the time he had broken his wrist from practicing baseball too much. Her heart almost shrunk and her mouth opened before she could stop it.

"Are you okay?"

Her hand quickly covered her mouth and she tried not to panic at what she was saying. She wasn't supposed to ask this. It was something personal and she was afraid of crossing the line that she had unknowingly created between them. She didn't have the confident to talk about Yamamoto's issues without messing up. She might say something that she would regret. She wasn't ready.

…but she didn't want to see him like that again. She didn't want him to almost end his life again.

"I'm okay," _liar_. She almost wanted to say but this time, she was able to keep her mouth shut. She watched with critical eyes at the way the blue color flashed nervously. The other chuckled, "Well, it seems like my average in baseball has been dropping as of late. No matter how much I train, I just keep getting worse, I have even been put on the bench."

The brunette briefly remembered the broken baseball player two years ago and she tried to keep her face from grimacing. She didn't think she succeeded with the awkward silence that occurred.

She opened her mouth to speak but she was tongue-tied. Her voice really had the worst timing to keep quiet.

"…do you think you could help?" Yamamoto finally asked, his voice hinting that he knew exactly what was happening to her.

Her mind went blank for a second because her mind kept on replying the way canon Yamamoto was driven to suicide after this question. "You shouldn't push yourself," she answered seriously, wishing that her face was as serious as her voice.

The black-haired boy needed to know the consequence of over-training himself.

"But my performance isn't−"

"−you'll overwork yourself if you keep on training without rest," she wanted to say more about his situation. She wanted to tell him that he shouldn't be the only one serious about the game… _that he shouldn't the only one training to win._ But she knew that he wouldn't believe her.

"I'm not saying that you should stop training all together. I just want you to be careful about your health as well. You should give one or two days for resting so you won't be tired often. I'm your friend and I'm worried about you, after all."

This was enough. At least, she hoped that her words were enough to stop him from falling into depression again.

"…that's true," Yamamoto replied with a strange tone in his voice but it made her relax a little. Although she didn't understand why his tone was unlike his usual one, her intuition wasn't acting up. Her friend would be fine.

A chuckle broke the awkward atmosphere surrounding them and the baseball player smiled, his usual one, "I guess that throwing myself into training is a bad idea, huh? It's really a good thing that I asked you about this, Sawada-chan. Thanks. You always know what to say."

Tsunako smiled serenely. 'I can do this. I can talk to Yamamoto-kun like this. It's okay as long as it's not more than this,' her mind repeated, her heart beating faster than ever. 'As long as I can keep an appropriate distance, I won't cause him any trouble but I can still talk to him about his problems. It's alright. Don't trouble him anymore than this…'

The two ate and laughed joyfully together, unaware of the heavy turmoils in each other's minds.

* * *

Gokudera had put his plan to work. He had decided to observe his target and he scowled at his findings. The future Decimo couldn't be more unfit to the mafia world than he thought. Defenseless, average, ordinary Sawada Tsunako was the typical female high school student.

She wasn't too smart nor too stupid, neither ugly nor beautiful. She stood in the middle but in terms of attitude, that was where he hated her the most. She acted the role of a goody-two-shoes. Kind, friendly, a little shy, like an angel… He really hated her type the most.

The bomber couldn't believe that she and that other stupid girl were idols in their class. It wasn't like he cared about those stuffs but it irritated him how his classmates acted smitten to her act, which couldn't possibly be true.

There's no one in this world, who could be kind without reason.

'Five days,' he decided while on his way back to his apartment. 'I'll attack her five days from now. That's more than enough to find her weakness…and to prepare myself to attack someone with disability.'

It wasn't fair. Gokudera would have attacked the next day if it weren't for the girl's blindness. His morals were being tested by his target and he hated how the other didn't notice. That girl lived in a careful life unlike him.

The silver-haired boy shook his head for his wandering thoughts and looked at his surroundings. It seemed like he took a wrong turn. He didn't know where he was but some thugs were surrounding him so he must have wondered in some delinquent's territory.

"Finally, back to earth?" one asked tauntingly, trying to be intimidating but he had seen much scarier people than these thugs. He merely raised an eyebrow. "So still think you're some hotshot that you will ignore us, you bastard?!"

"You just cross our territory and think that you can ignore us," another said angrily as the other thugs were also being heated. "Don't be cocky, bastard!"

Gokudera didn't wait for a signal instead he went straight to the nearest thug. He threw a right hook and immediately dodged any counter attacks that went to him. He had no need for his bombs in this street fight. His opponents were weaker than him.

He held his arms up above his head when another guy gave out a punch. Block soon became undone as the young Mafioso easily kicked the thug away.

His narrowed eyes glanced at his enemies, counting how many were left. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed how there seemed to be missing thugs. He quickly turned around and barely blocked the incoming attack with his arms.

He bit his teeth, feeling the pain of his wrists from the impact, and threw the attacker to the ground with a powerful punch. He slid down a little, his breathing becoming heavy.

"Not so tough now, eh, hotshot?" the leader sneered mockingly, earning a heated glare from bomber.

However, all the tension broke when a familiar bird came flying above them and sang the Namimori High anthem. The group's leader turned pale and mumbled in fear, "That bird and that song! There's only one person, who could be coming!"

"Hibari Kyoya!" the thugs exclaimed, terror evident in their voices and their leader glared at the weakened bomber. "Tch, you got lucky! But next time, you trespass again, we won't let it go!"

"Let's go!"

"Yeah!"

Seeing that his opponents were leaving, Gokudera relaxed a little but still kept guard for the person that seemed to be coming here. He wondered curiously who could have scared those punks so badly that they ran at first sight.

He glanced at the innocent bird flying above him and couldn't help the familiarity he felt. _Had he met this bird before?_

He heard light footsteps coming towards him, making his guard increase. "Are you okay?" he heard the familiar voice of his target and his body turned stiff at the sight of Sawada Tsunako in front of him.

'This was the guy that those thugs were scared of,' he thought in disbelief. 'I know that I shouldn't judge a book by its cover but this is ridiculous! This stupid girl is too weak for anyone to fear!'

He scowled in anger, "What are you doing here?!"

"Tsubasa was on patrol when he noticed you. I was worried when you went to a dark alley so I decided to follow you," her voice carried a concerned tone. His glare tightened at every words that the girl sprouted. "I didn't exactly see it but Tsubasa gave me a signal so I knew that you were in danger."

"It's a good thing that Tsubasa has the school anthem and was able to fool the thugs that Hibari-senpai is coming. Ah, are you okay?" she moved a little closer, her hand leaniing forward. "I could−"

"Don't fucking touch me!" he snapped at the blind girl, catching her off guard. "I could handle those thugs on my own!"

"But you were injured−" his smaller classmate looked even more worried.

The silver-haired boy didn't let her finish, "I could take care of myself! Why did you even save me?"

"You were in danger… I couldn't possibly just leave you alone."

That was a lie. It had to be. There was no way someone would save anyone just because they're in danger. She wanted something from him. _Just like all the others._ 'Trust no one,' was the motto he had lived with.

He gave a hateful glare. "It wasn't your business in the first place and you're lying. You wanted something, didn't you?" he glowered, his tone carrying malice and mockery. "That's why you saved me. Just drop the goody-two-shoes act and be the bitch that you are. I hate people like you! I'll fucking−"

 _"Shut up!"_

That made the bomber pause. The Sawada's voice was different from before. A hint of desperation could be heard from that deternnined shout. He glanced at the girl, noticing how she trembled and looked about ready to cry.

"I know that it wasn't easy! I know that you would be different!" he couldn't understand what she was talking about and he didn't think that she was aware of what she was saying. "I just wanted to be like that…to be like the canon."

He didn't say anything. There was a part of him that wanted to ask what she was talking about but his lip was tongue-tied. There was something about making this girl cry that made him guilty.

"Is it really hard to believe that I saved you because I wanted to? Just like before when I helped you?"

He frowned grimly, "Yes, it is."

He turned his back to the brunette, feeling a heavy pain inside him and started to leave. "That hurt more than it should," he heard Tsunako say one last time but he didn't look back.

No matter how much the blind girl didn't seem to be lying, he couldn't accept that reason nor could he trust her. He had experienced many betrayals that his heart closed. A simple saving wouldn't crack it open.

* * *

 _Reborn didn't want to watch._

This distance that separated them was too precious to break even though it's the reason why Yamamoto and Tsunako couldn't be as close as they wanted. And that scene of Tsunako and Gokudera about saving someone for the sake of wanting to and distrusting someone for everyone wanted something in return.

'Sounds familiar, huh?' his dark glance narrowed harshly at the reminder of his past with _them_. He watched the three teenagers interact with each other and saw the resemblance they had to Fon, Luce and him. 'It's really painful watching these children…I can only hope that the others wouldn't resemble any of the Acobaleno.'

"Gokudera will wait," he thought aloud, focusing on his mission because that was why he was here. "He wants to plan things first… As for Yamamoto, Dame-Tsuna won't want him to be involved. The other guardians are still pending."

"First, she'll have to choose Gokudera as the storm guardian and then, everything will fall in place."

The hitman had already made plans and he made Gokudera the trigger of everything. One week after getting the storm guardian, Bianchi and Lambo would arrive as planned. Ryohei and Hibari were his first choices for the sun and cloud guardian but it's still uncertain while the mist guardian was still not chosen.

Yamamoto, on the other hand, already fulfilled the requirements for being the rain guardian. He just needed a push and the Arcobaleno decided that the push would be Gokudera's sudden friendship with Tsunako.

The baseball star hid his dark emotions well but the baby was not a hitman for nothing. Reborn knew insecurity and jealousy when he observed people.

Even when the Gokudera and Tsunako clearly didn't look like they were getting along, Yamamoto still felt insecure when he saw the two together. The boy also looked jealous after hearing Kyoko and Hana call the brunette by her first name. He clearly didn't want to lose his only friend to anyone.

'Like how Fon didn't want to lose Luce,' the small hitman gritted his teeth and shook his head, erasing whatever his mind wandered to. 'I'll take advantage of the boy's dark emotions. I would make instances where he would see Gokudera and Dame-Tsuna together. It'll push him into edge.'

"That dame would be angry if she knows my plan," he lightly chuckled, imagining his student, before his face hardened again. "I don't know how Yamamoto will snap but it'll surely break it…whatever's stopping those two from being close. Then, she'll have her rain guardian."

Forcing these relationships to be formed, Reborn couldn't feel guilty at his actions. That was how it had been with Dino as well and he never apologized even when his first student found out about it.

But if it was Tsunako…he wondered why he felt the guilt.

The hitman smirked grimly, 'Don't get attached. Luce was bad enough and even _they_ … Don't forget that you're a hitman.'

* * *

Jaded-chan: ...sorry! *hids in a closet* I'm sorry for the long wait! I lost motivation to write. Anyway, this chapter was supposed to be long because I felt guilty and it was supposed to have all of Gokudera's scene but then, I thought of finishing his scene next chapter. Of course, all the guardians have two chapters for their parts as well!

On to this chapter, right so…yeah, Nana and many others finding out about the mafia, it's a thing now. Tsunako's relationship with her mother is really strong and she can't lie to her precious people. She wanted to tell the truth but she also knew the consequence of knowing the truth about the mafia. That's why she asked Reborn.

Ugh, I knew that Tsunako's characterization might be a little off but yeah, I technically thought that it would be better if she had brave-scared thing going on. I once thought of giving her a brae attitude but then, I realized that no, I'll give her this dilemma because aren't people like that? Trying to act brave when we're scared in truth? Or wanting to be brave even though we're brave?

Reborn's relationship to Tsunako is awkward at best, you know…I wanted to let them have the relationship they had in canon but then, I realized that Tsuna was really alike Luce and it'll definitely remind Reborn of his past, which I think is painful all things considered, and yes, I'm really writing the Arcobaleno's past in my perspective. And in a way, they are like the Tenth Generation. Tsuna as Luce, Yamamoto as Fon, Gokudera as Reborn, etc…

Also, no pairing as of yet! I'm making this as general as possible but there will be hints yet there's not pairing! Yamamoto's and Tsunako's relationship was complicated as it is (and I'll explain more in his part but you can see hints in Gokudera's part, too) but they're just close friends…

The way, I see it, Yamamoto is the type to be secretly insecure (just read the manga, he tried to commit suicide) and Tsunako's his first friend. Don't some people want to keep their friends to themselves, especially if it's their only friend? As for Tsunako, she's scared that getting Yamamoto involved with her will trouble him. She knows that he's supposed to be her rain guardian but she's unconsciously wanting to keep him away.

(But if, I mean it, _if_ Tsunako is really to be paired with another, who's your vote? By the way it's going now, I'm leaning to 8027…but last time, it was 1827 or 6927. Plus, there's also 5927. And a part of me actually wants the reverse harem route XD)

I won't really count the votes until we are in the tenth chapter. But anyway, only one vote per chapter and I won't guarantee that I'll even actually listen to the votes. I just want to know which pairing is the one you guys like the most and then, I'll decide if I'll go with it or not. It's actually much better if you guys were to write a reason as to why you guys want that pairing…

Finally, Gokudera…he's not as hot-headed here because he's older. I thought about it and decided that he won't easily be swayed by being saved. Because he's older, he might have experienced it, you know? The feeling of gratitude to someone who saved him yet it was all so that he would do something for them… He would learn to distrust anyone because in his mind, no one would save or help anyone unless there's a price.

Also, I still stuck at writing fighting scenes. Haha, I need to do my research…


End file.
